


When Your World Hates You

by softash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AtsuHina, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consent Issues, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drugs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, POV Hinata Shouyou, Partying, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Romance, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Shobio, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softash/pseuds/softash
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama have just broken up, and Kageyama is a jealous ex.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 38
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata goes back to school for the first time since the breakup and basically he's rlly sad but his world brightens a bit when he meets atsumu!!!

Hinata was broken. After his breakup with Kageyama, a depression settled in. He spent days in bed, not bothering to shower or get up to eat. His appetite was gone and so was his will to take care of himself. He faked being ill to get out of going to school, but he was sure his mom knew what was going on and went with it anyway. She was so accustomed to having Kageyama over that it was strange to not see him at their house, wrestling with Hinata, sprawled on their couch, or playing with Natsu.

Hinata felt pathetic for having relied on the talented Karasuno setter so much. All of their moments together, their laughter and exchanged grins, the name calling and meaningless bickering, felt like it was for nothing. Kageyama had ripped a hole right through his heart with those five words: “We can’t be together anymore.”

Hinata shut his eyes tight. He didn’t want to cry again. His eyes were red and puffy from sobbing all night, and he didn’t think he had anymore tears left to shed. God, he was pathetic. He wondered if Kageyama was going through the same thing he was, but then pushed the thoughts aside. He couldn’t think about the setter. Not now. Not ever again.

Or, well, at least for a long time. They were on the same volleyball team, unfortunately for Hinata.

He froze. Wait, would he ever set to him again? Would he ever feel the satisfying tingling in his palm he got after performing their quick attack? His stomach churned. Oh, god. He would never get to play with Kageyama again, would he? The boy hated his guts. Well, at least it was something Hinata was familiar with. For most of the time they’d known each other, Kageyama had treated him like he actually _did_ hate him.

He sat up and checked the clock on his bedside table. It was a little past five a.m.; soon his mother would be in to check in on him. He doubted she’d let him skip another day of school, seeing as that would make four days in a row. Hinata was grateful Kageyama dumped him on a Friday. That gave him two extra days to rot in his bed.

Now he despised Fridays. He wished he could bring that anger towards Kageyama instead, but he just couldn’t. He tried to be mad, he really did. Perhaps the first day was spent like that, but the anger slowly gave way to sadness, which then dissipated into a deep, dark emptiness. He felt it in his chest. A hanging heaviness. It stopped him from laughing. From smiling. Sometimes even from speaking.

Oh, yeah. The silence was a brief phase he went through after the breakup. He simply couldn’t do it.

Sun was filtering into his bedroom through his blinds, making Hinata’s head pound. He squinted and attempted to block out the light with his hand.

His phone chimed. He groaned and hid his head under his pillow. Every time he got a notification, his heart sped up, wondering if it was Kageyama coming to apologize, to say it was a mistake or that he made it all up.

His heart was never right.

_convo with: KENMAAAA ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ_

**gm sho**

**sry for the early text T-T**

**u going to school today?**

**no**

**yes**

**im not**

**i will literally come to your house and drag you to campus if thats what it takes**

**its been three fucking days**

**ur becoming a hermit and i will not allow it**

**dont bother because im not fucking going**

***incoming call from: KENMAAAA ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ***

Hinata groaned. The pudding haired boy just would not give it a rest. He took a deep breath and begrudgingly pressed call.

“What do you want?” he grumbled into his arm, which was slung over his face to block out the rising sun.

“You’re going to school, asswipe. Don’t fuck around.”

Hinata felt a smile tug at his lips from the name. “Asswipe? Really?”

“Shoyo, I’m serious. You have to go to school at some point. All this is doing is piling up homework! You can’t put off seeing that bastard forever.”

Hinata was glad Kenma didn’t say his name. He might have burst into tears right then and there. “Kenma,” he muttered, “I mean this in the nicest way possible—get the fuck out of my business.” He hadn’t meant for it to sound so harsh, but the other boy seemed unfazed.

“No. If you don’t get out of bed, I’ll call Yamaguchi and tell him to come to your house. And you know how he gets when he wants something.” It was true, Yamaguchi Tadashi had come out of his shell a lot since they'd first met a year ago. Back then, he was a timid, awkward boy with minimal volleyball skill. He’d since grown to be a badass pinch server with a wicked spike. He could also be very, very pushy when he wanted to be. Perhaps that’s why he was in line to become captain for their third year.

“Fuck Yamaguchi, and fuck you!” Hinata growled grumpily into his phone. “I’m hanging up.”

“Sho.”

“Bye, Kenma.” He hung up.

He turned over and nestled into his covers, burying his head into his pillow. He just needed to fall asleep and not think about any of this, especially not that one person who his brain was always fixated on.

* * *

“Shoyo, wake up! You’re late for school!”

Hinata groaned and opened his eyes. Kenma was right, he really couldn’t afford to miss another day of school and practice…but he also couldn’t afford to run into Kageyama, which would undoubtedly happen on their small school campus. The pudding haired boy was right: he couldn’t hide forever.

“Shoyo, I mean it, you’re going to school!” his mother called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, alright!” he shouted back. So much for putting up a fight with Kenma. He wondered if he was actually going to call Yamaguchi. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t put it past him.

Yawning, Hinata staggered out of bed and into the kitchen, where he grabbed a piece of toast from the pile his mom prepared. “I’m not going to morning practice,” he said through a mouthful of wheat bread, “But I’ll go to my classes.”

His mother pressed a kiss into his hair. “Okay. I love you, Shoyo. I’m sorry things have been so hard.”

Hinata stiffened. “Yeah,” he muttered thickly. His eyes burned with unshed tears; he had to get out of there before his mom noticed anything.

Hinata got dressed quickly. He decided on a pair of black jeans, a black beanie, and a collared shirt that peeked out under a black pullover. Monochrome. He added a few chains around his neck to spice it up. Looking in the mirror, he supposed he didn’t look that bad. He didn’t want anyone at school to know what happened. That would just be humiliating. So, he’d put on a smile. Put on a show to protect himself.

Yeah.

Groaning, he remembered he forgot to do his laundry the night before. That meant he could either use his dirty gym shorts, or…use a really, really old pair that was way too small for him. He’d tried that before and it resulted in him getting attention that he didn’t necessarily appreciate.

It seemed there was no choice. He couldn’t possibly wear his stinky gym shorts, afterall. He hastily shoved the shorts along with his other volleyball necessities into his duffel bag and left the house in a hurry, determined not to get marked as absent, but not before shooting a quick text to Kenma, telling him not to unleash Yamaguchi’s wrath on him.

* * *

  
  


“Hinata!” Yamaguchi exclaimed when he saw him crossing the Karasuno campus, flinging his arms around the stunned boy’s neck. “You’re back! Oh my god, you have no idea how horrible it’s been without you here. Practice isn’t nearly as much fun without you around.”

Hinata hugged him back. “Aw, you’re sweet. Sorry for being out. I had a really bad fever.”

Yamaguchi held him by the shoulders. “You’re coming today, right? To afternoon practice? I get not going in the morning, since you’re probably still tired from being sick and all.”

Hinata nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there.”

Yamaguchi beamed. “That’s great! Well, I’ve gotta get to class. See ya, Hinata!” He waved and disappeared into the crowd of students entering the main building.

Hinata took a deep breath. He was surprised Yamaguchi didn’t see right through his stupid lie, seeing as he was usually so attentive. Or perhaps the boy knew something was up and was just pretending not to, for Hinata’s sake.

He shuddered. _Don’t worry about it,_ he reassured himself. _Let’s just get through the school day_.

And that he did. Things went surprisingly smoothly. It seemed that all of the horrible things about school he’d been dreading were all in his head. Thankfully, he didn’t run into Kageyama, though that’s probably because he chickened out at lunch and chose to eat in one of the cleaner bathroom stalls.

Now was the real tricky part of the day: volleyball practice. Hinata paused outside of the Karasuno gym to take a deep breath before slowly pushing the door open. He intended to slip by unnoticed and hurry to the changing room, but he was caught by Nishinoya.

“Hinata!” Nishinoya exclaimed, running up to tackle the boy. They both fell to the ground with a loud “oof!”. Nishinoya was laughing. “God, these guys are so boring, you have no idea how much I missed you. I’m so glad you’re back!” he exclaimed as he shook Hinata violently by the shoulders.

Hinata’s head spun. “Uh, thanks,” he said after a moment. “It’s great to see you guys again,” he said to the rest of the team, who was watching them, all of them smiling except for one particular dark haired setter, who simply averted his eyes. Hinata swallowed.

Daichi gave him a thumbs up. “Glad to have you back, Hinata.”

He nodded and went to the changing rooms, letting out a sigh of relief when he realized it was empty. He quickly changed into his gym shirt and, cringing, the little shorts he brought. They were quite short. His plush, milky thighs were out on full display, making him a little self conscious, but what could he do about it now? He was just glad his ass wasn’t showing. “It’s the little things,” he said to himself with a sigh.

He opened the door and stepped out into the gym.

“Woah, Hinata!” Tanaka hollered, grinning. “Did you forget something?”

Hinata frowned. “What?”

“You’re not wearing any pants,” Suga whispered to him.

Hinata looked down quickly. They were kind of right. His T-shirt hung low enough to graze his mid thighs, effectively covering the little shorts he was wearing. His face flushed. The shirt was oversized, so it must have been Kageyama’s. _Shit,_ he thought, panicking, _Shit shit shit._ He prayed Kageyama didn’t notice that the shirt belonged to him. “I’m wearing shorts, I promise! It was laundry day, so these were the only ones I had. They’re a little…” He raised the hem of his shirt to show them, cringing. God, what was he doing?

“Short?” Suga mused.

Hinata blushed even deeper. “Yeah.”

He met eyes briefly with Kageyama, whose face was bright red. He looked…angry? Flustered? No, it didn’t matter. Hinata moved his gaze quickly from the setter’s blue eyes. God, those eyes. How he missed them. He felt a lump beginning to form in the back of his throat.

Daichi clapped his hands together. “Okay, let’s practice! We’re doing stretches with the soccer team today.”

The team members raised their eyebrows. “We’ve never done that before!” said Nishinoya, practically vibrating with pent up energy.

Daichi grinned. “It was my idea to try something new. And their coach is out today, so it seemed like a good time to do it.”

As if on cue, the members of the Karasuno soccer team began filing in, waving. “Hey, Daichi,” said their captain, an attractive third year with dyed blonde hair and an undercut. Hinata assumed he’d never seen him before. Because he knew if he did, he definitely would have remembered.

“I’m Miya Atsumu, but you can call me Atsumu,” he said to the volleyball team, flashing a grin. “We’re really glad to be hanging out with you guys today.”

“Okay, let’s go around and do names!” said Daichi.

They went around one by one. Hinata didn’t catch any of it. He was busy staring at the soccer team’s handsome captain. His skin was tan and looked smooth to the touch. His brown eyes held a friendly smile and his lips seemed to be upturned into a permanent smirk. Hinata longed to run his fingers over that sharp jawline... He swallowed. He needed to get a hold of himself. He was hardly over Kageyama, what was he thinking?

Atsumu spoke, looking directly at Hinata and sending a shiver down his spine. “Your name?”

Shit. It was Hinata’s turn and he didn't even realize it. He’d been too busy admiring Atsumu’s features. “H-Hinata Shoyo,” he stuttered.

“We promise he’s wearing shorts,” Tanaka added, slapping Hinata on the back. He glared back at him. God, how much worse could this day get? The one time they practice with the soccer team, he looks like he’s half naked!

He could feel several pairs of eyes on him, and he stared at the ground self consciously. He could feel his cheeks growing redder by the second. Once they were a few names down the line and he decided the coast was clear, he looked up.

Atsumu was staring at him. The corners of his lips were upturned into a casual smirk. Hinata gulped. Was he really looking at him, or someone else?

“Everyone grab a partner, we’re starting!” shouted Daichi.

Atsumu began walking towards him, not breaking eye contact. Hinata looked around at the groups beginning to form.

“Oi.”

That voice.

“Hinata.”

No. No no no no no. Not right now.

A hand wrapped around his wrist, turning him around. Hinata met eyes with Kageyama, who immediately loosened his grip but didn’t let go. “Do you…do you wanna be partners?” He looked at Hinata, then down at his thighs, then back up at his face. He worried his lip between his teeth.

Hinata gulped. “I—”

“Oh, geez, this is awkward,” said a smooth voice from behind. “I was just about to ask him to be my partner.”

Hinata whirled around to find Atsumu smiling at him. He instantly felt his face heat up.

“W-what?”

“Well, we’re already partners, so…” Kageyama muttered.

“Well, I don’t think he actually _responded,_ Kageyama-kun,” said Atsumu. “So, who’s it going to be, Hinata?”

Hinata’s eyes darted nervously between the two boys. He didn’t want either of them as his partner, but he definitely didn’t want to face Kageyama just yet. “Sorry Tob—Kageyama,” he muttered, looking at his shoes.

Atsumu grabbed him by the hand. “Perfect! No hard feelings, right, Kageyama?”

The setter didn’t reply, only glared at their interlocked hands. He looked at Hinata. “Shoyo.” There was an edge to his voice.

Maybe it was the way Kageyama was acting all chummy after dumping him. Maybe it was the way his face turned red with anger when Hinata walked out in his shorts. Or maybe, just maybe, Hinata wanted to make him jealous.

Hinata squeezed Atsumu’s hand and smiled. “Let’s start stretching.” Atsumu grinned. His eyes grazed Hinata’s pale thighs before wandering lazily back to his face, and Hinata felt himself blush crimson.

“Alright everyone, first we’re going to do a seated inner thigh stretch!” boomed Daichi. Hinata and Atsumu found their place next to Kageyama and Tsukishima, who were partners, though neither of them looked too happy about it.

Hinata knew this stretch. He also knew that it required somebody leaning over you and pushing your back down. The thought of Atsumu touching his body made Hinata feel warm.

“I’ll go first,” Atsumu offered, sitting down on the gym floor and stretching his legs out in a wide V. He was surprisingly flexible. Hinata kneeled behind him and tentatively put his small hands flat against his back.

“Ready?”

Atsumu nodded. “Yup.” Hinata pushed him down slowly, gently, not wanting to strain him or cause him discomfort. He felt his back muscles stretch under his palms as he leaned farther forward. Surprisingly, Atsumu kept going lower and lower until he rested his forehead on the floor.

“That’s as far as I can go,” he said.

Hinata eyed Kageyama, who was staring at the two of them menacingly. “You did good. You’re pretty flexible,” Hinata told Atsumu.

They stayed like that for a minute before Atsumu looked back at him from over his shoulder, grinning. “You wanna switch?”

Hinata spread his legs out on the floor. He wasn’t as flexible as he’d like to be, and he hadn’t attended practice in almost a week, so he was pretty tight. His legs stuck out on either side of him in a V shape. He blushed. “I’m nowhere near as flexible as you, Atsumu.”

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll help.” Hinata felt Atsumu sit down on the floor behind him and spread his legs. _What? That’s not how you do this!_ he thought, confused. Atsumu leaned forward, pressing up against Hinata so his chest was to his back. Hinata felt his face heat up. What was happening?

“Can I?” Atsumu asked, gesturing to Hinata’s legs. Hinata nodded dumbly. Atsumu’s large hands wrapped Hinata’s pale inner thighs, pushing them to spread them slowly. Hinata bit his lip. His thighs were extremely sensitive. Atsumu’s hands on his felt as if he were burning into his flesh; his touch was so warm, so right.

Hinata hissed. He really was tight from missing all that practice.

“You’re soft,” Atsumu murmured. His breath tickled the back of Hinata’s neck, making the boy shiver. “Really smooth.” Hinata blushed. Atsumu’s hands rested on top of Hinata’s thighs for a moment before moving to Hinata’s back to push him forward gently.

Hinata only lowered an inch before he grunted in pain. “Ow. Okay. I think that’s as far as I can go.”

Atsumu clucked his tongue. “My my. You should really stretch more.”

“Volleyball players don’t need to be flexible!”

“Everyone needs to be flexible to some degree,” Atsumu said. “Can you even touch your toes?”

Hinata blushed. “That’s besides the point.”

Atsumu laughed loudly.

Kageyama’s head shot up. Seeing the flushed boy leaning back into Atsumu, laughing, made his blood boil.

Atsumu’s hands moved from Hinata’s back to his shoulders. He massaged them slowly, digging into Hinata’s muscles with his fingers. “Jesus, you’re tense all over, Hinata.”

He sighed at the touch, relaxing his shoulders. “You’re good at this.”

“Hmm? It feels good?” Atsumu said softly. His mouth was right next to Hinata’s ear.

He swallowed. “Y-yeah.” He looked around to see if anyone was watching their interaction, which at least _he_ felt was slightly more intimate than the stretch they were supposed to be doing, but everyone else seemed lost in their own conversations, to his relief.

Everyone except Kageyama and Tsukishima. The raven haired setter was watching them with narrowed eyes, mouth set in a hard line.

Just then, Atsumu’s knuckle dug into a particularly sore spot on Hinata’s shoulder, and the boy moaned softly, biting down on his lip. He froze. His hands went to cover his mouth.

Atsumu giggled. “Sorry, Hinata.”  
Hinata buried his face in his hands. “You don’t seem sorry at all,” he mumbled. _How embarrassing,_ he thought.

Kageyama shot to his feet. “Daichi. New stretch. Can we please do a new stretch,” he said through gritted teeth.

Daichi nodded. “Good idea, Kageyama! Everyone, let’s do the hamstring stretch we all know.”

Atsumu stood quickly. “This time, you go first.”

Hinata nodded. He lay flat on his back while Atsumu kneeled between his legs. Hinata felt his face grow warm, _hot_. Butterflies erupted in his stomach at the sight of the older boy between his knees. He lifted a shaky leg and Atsumu let his ankle rest on his shoulder so his leg stretched straight. Seeing as Hinata was quite short, he had to lean down so his ankle could rest comfortably on his shoulder without Hinata having to raise his hips. Atsumu steadied himself with a hand on Hinata’s hip. Hinata blushed even deeper, if that was possible. They were in a very compromising position, with Atsumu between Hinata’s legs, leaning over with his foot on his shoulder. Atsumu pushed forward on the back of his thigh gently. Hinata felt the stretch in his hamstring. It felt surprisingly good after a week of missed practices. Atsumu pushed down further, a smug smile on his face.

“Aah~” Hinata’s leg trembled.

Atsumu rubbed up and down his thigh soothingly. The touch on his sensitive inner thighs sent heat straight to Hinata’s groin. “Can you go further?”

Hinata nodded and bit his lip. Maybe Atsumu was right about needing to stretch more. The blonde pushed his leg down further, causing him to wince.

“Okay okay. Can I switch legs now?” Hinata said after several moments.

Atsumu nodded. They switched positions.

For the rest of the time they stretched with the soccer time, Hinata could feel Kageyama’s eyes on him, burning into his skin. He did his best to ignore him, but that was hard when Atsumu put his hands on Hinata’s hips during lunges and Kageyama shot up as if to walk over and say something to the pair, but was thankfully stopped by Tsukishima. Hinata looked instead at Atsumu.

“Hey,” he said, grinning, “You ever been to a volleyball game?”

Atsumu nodded. “A few times. My older sister used to play. She actually taught me how to set for her—or tried to, anyway,” he said, laughing at the last part.

Wow. Another hot setter? “You wanna watch us play against Nekoma this weekend?” Hinata didn’t know where this sudden burst of courage was coming from, but he was enjoying it. He also knew Kageyama was well within earshot, turning redder by the second.

Atsumu paused. “I’d like that, but only if you do something for me first.”

 _Oh._ Hinata tried to hide his panic. “What did you have in mind?” he squeaked out.

“You tell your stalker over there—” Atsumu nodded to Kageyama. “—to lay off. I can feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head.”

Hinata nodded, giggling. That wasn’t so bad, right? “Okay. I’ll tell him after practice.” The prospect of speaking directly with Kageyama definitely scared him, but if it meant spending time with Atsumu over the weekend, he’d be able to handle whatever scowls were thrown his way.

Hinata was tired of running. If Kageyama wasn’t going to back down, neither would he.

“Time to wrap it up guys!” Daichi suddenly.

Hinata sighed and sat up. Atsumu stood and offered his hand to Hinata, who blushed and took it gently. Atsumu’s hands reminded him a lot of Kageyama’s. Long fingers, the trace of calluses, soft palms. He wobbled slightly as he stood, lightheaded. Atsumu steadied him by placing his large hands on his narrow hips.

“S-Sorry,” Hinata mumbled. “Got dizzy.”

“You’ve been sick, right? I haven’t seen you around much lately.”

Hinata raised his eyebrows. “So you were looking for me?” He grinned.

Now it was Atsumu’s turn to blush. His cheeks turned an adorable rosy color. Seeing him flustered made Hinata want to tease him more. “Well, yeah. I like seeing you walk by the soccer field before practice.”

“Atsumu, we’re leaving!” called one of the boys. He glanced at Hinata, then down at his thighs, grinning. Hinata blushed and tugged his shorts down slightly.

“Eyes up, Nishimura,” Atsumu mused, pushing the boy out the doors of the gym. “I’ll wait for you after practice, Hinata.” He flashed him a dazzling grin.

Hinata waved after him. He felt his heart swell. _Atsumu wants to see me after practice, I wonder what he wants._ He shook his head quickly. He’d find out soon enough.

Practice, like school, went surprisingly well. Hinata asked Suga to set for him, to everyone’s surprise, making it easier for him to avoid having to talk to Kageyama. He felt the setter’s eyes on him with each satisfying smack his palm made against the ball. He hit spike after spike, enjoying the feeling of his muscles working in synch, the tired pumping of his legs. He played astonishingly well for someone who’d just been dumped by the team’s setter.

“Wow Hinata, you’re on a roll today!” exclaimed Daichi, slapping him on the back. “All that rest must have done you good.”

Hinata beamed. “I’m just glad to be back.”

Kageyama, on the other hand, kept fumbling the ball. His tosses were off, either too high to too quick. Finally, coach Ukai called him over to cool off and to “get his head in the game”.

Hinata watched as the dejected setter walked over to the bench, his head hanging.

“I hope Kageyama feels better by the Nekoma game,” muttered Suga beside Hinata. “He’s been like this all week. I wonder what’s up.” He paused. “Hinata, maybe you should talk to him, ask him what’s wrong. You’re the only one who really gets through to him.”

Hinata scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I don’t really think he wants to talk to me,” he muttered. “We kinda had a fight.”

Suga frowned. “Of course, no wonder he’s acting so cold! Well, colder than usual, anyway.” He grabbed Hinata’s hand and, before the orange haired boy could protest, began dragging him roughly towards where Kageyama and Ukai were seated. “You two need to talk this out. You can’t throw the game over some stupid argument,” he said through gritted teeth as he pulled Hinata.

“No, I—Suga—“ Hinata tried to yank his hand back, but his senpai was too strong.

“Ukai, these two need to work out a disagreement. Can they borrow the club room?” Suga asked. Kageyama’s eyes widened.

Their coach shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Practice is almost over, anyway.” Suga grabbed Kageyama’s hand and yanked him out of his seat. He dragged both of the protesting boys toward the club room as the rest of the team watched, wearing confused expressions.

Suga shoved them into the club room. “Don’t come out until everything is resolved!” He shouted before slamming the door with a resolute thud.

Hinata groaned and made his way over to the table. He hoisted himself up onto it, watching as his thighs squished against the sturdy surface.

“Do you like Atsumu?” Kageyama asked suddenly. His expression was cold, stiff.

“I-I don’t even know him,” Hinata said. “Where did that come from, anyway?”

“I don’t know. You two seemed pretty close earlier.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “You have nothing better to do than watch me?”

Kageyama huffed. “How could I not? He was all over you! And I—your—those stupid shorts are distracting!” Hinata felt his face heat up. Kageyama continued hotly, “How could you let him just touch you like that! Grabbing your hips, squeezing your thighs. For god’s sake Shoyo, we were in the middle of practice!”

Hinata glared at him. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach. “We were just stretching, asshole. And maybe I liked it.”

“He just wants to fuck you,” Kageyama spat. “He doesn’t like you. And I know you’re just doing this to get back at me.”

Hinata felt his eyes burn. No, he couldn’t cry now, not in front of him. “Fuck you, Kageyama,” he said through gritted teeth. “You're so pretentious. _You_ broke up with _me_! You don’t get the right to be jealous or care who I have feelings for.”

Kageyama scoffed. “I do when it’s him. I do when you have your ass out for everyone to see. I’m just trying to protect you, Shoyo!” Hinata glared at him. It’s true, his shorts were short. But it’s not like his asscheeks were hanging out. “I saw the way they were looking at you. I hated it.”

Hinata crossed his arms. “Well, maybe I liked it.” It was a lie. He despised the grazing gazes he felt on his body, the way the boys’ eyes hugged his ass as he walked.

Kageyama took a step forward. “That’s not true.”

“It is.”

Another step forward. Another. He was uncomfortably close now, near enough to touch Hinata if he wanted to. Hinata slid backwards on the table until his back was against the wall. Trapped.

Kageyama leaned forward and put his hands on the table, one on either side of Hinata. They didn’t touch, but Hinata could feel his breath on his collarbone, which was exposed as the shirt he was wearing was so big on him.

Kageyama’s shirt. It still smelled like him.

Kageyama hung his head. “I can’t do it,” he muttered.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t—I can’t be away from you. I have to have you.”

Hinata’s breath caught in his throat. Kageyama looked up to meet his wide honey eyes. His hands moved to Hinata’s thighs, rubbing up and down, massaging the soft flesh. Hinata couldn’t think. His brain was on overdrive. He always got like this when Kageyama touched him, but this time was different. He didn’t know what to do. Was this really happening, or was it a dream?

“Shoyo,” Kageyama whispered in his ear, nuzzling him. Hinata didn’t move.

Kageyama’s hands moved to Hinata’s face then, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear with one while the other cupped his cheek. He pressed his lips to his gently. Hinata stayed still and closed his eyes. The kiss felt so right, so familiar. Kageyama’s lips were as soft and warm as ever. He felt a tongue prod at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly so Kageyama could explore it.

So warm. Electricity buzzed in Hinata’s veins. Kageyama stroked his cheek with his thumb. This was probably the most gentle he’d been with Hinata since their first kiss.

A tear rolled down Hinata’s cheek and was wiped away by Kageyama’s thumb. The setter pulled back, a look of concern etched onto his face as more tears fell.

Hinata buried his face into his hands and cried. Kageyama reached for him. “Don’t,” he sobbed, “Don’t make this any harder.”

“Shoyo, I—“

“Why did you break up with me if you were just going to kiss me like everything is back to normal?” His voice trembled. “I c-can’t play your sick little g-game. It hurts too much. I-I wouldn’t have come to school today if I knew you were gonna do this.” He took a deep, shaky breath in an attempt to calm himself.

 _There. I’m fine. You’re fine._ He slid off of the table and landed on wobbly legs, pushing Kageyama aside.

He turned to leave and felt a hand on his arm. “Shoyo, wait.”

Hinata snatched his arm back roughly, scowling. “I gotta go. Atsumu’s probably waiting. Also, could you stop with the staring? It creeps both of us out.” He left the club room without looking back.

The gym was empty except for Suga and Daichi, who were putting away the balls and net. “Hey, Hinata!” Sugawara exclaimed when he saw him, “How’d it go?”

Hinata shrugged. “You might be setting for us against Nekoma.” He grabbed his backpack and left the gym without another word.

Atsumu was seated on one of the benches in the courtyard outside the gym, scrolling on his phone. Hinata plopped down next to him.

“Hey,” said Atsumu, putting down his phone. “How was practice?”

Hinata sighed. “Bad. Boring. I’m all sweaty now, which sucks.” The chilly evening air against his exposed legs made him shiver. He reached into his backpack and slipped on his crewneck over Kageyama’s shirt.

Atsumu chuckled. “Mind if I smoke?” he asked.

Hinata shrugged. “Whatever. I thought you couldn’t smoke on campus though.”

“Ah, right. Let’s go then.” Atsumu stood, offering Hinata his hand. He stared at it for a moment before grabbing it. “I’ll walk you home.”

Hinata blushed at the sudden act of kindness. “Don’t you have to go to your place?”

“Ah, I’ll catch a bus,” replied Atsumu as they walked down the dimly lit street. The sun had already dipped below the horizon, traces of orange being the only brightness left in its wake. Atsumu pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He held it to his lips and inhaled. Hinata watched him with curiosity. He had never smoked a cigarette, or anything for that matter. He was slightly more familiar with alcohol. Atsumu held the burning cigarette out to Hinata, who took it slowly between his thumb and forefinger. Atsumu smirked.

“Inhale, not too much though, hold it, and then breathe in again,” he instructed, sensing Hinata’s inexperience. He blushed and held the cigarette to his lips before breathing in the smoke. He let it sit in his mouth for a moment before inhaling sharply.

He coughed. Atsumu patted him on the back like he would a choking baby. “There you go.” Hinata held it to his lips again with a shaky hand. His lips tingled. He inhaled the smoke, let it rest, inhaled, breathed out. The action was quickly becoming familiar to him. Atsumu’s hand was still resting against the small of his back. It wasn’t uncomfortable, in fact, Hinata decided it felt nice. He leaned into the older boy gently.

“So,” Atsumu said, grabbing and lighting another cigarette, “What’s the deal with Kageyama? He a jealous ex or something?”

Hinata blushed. “Something like that.”

“Are you guys…?”

Hinata shook his head. “No, no. Not anymore.”

“Ah,” Atsumu murmured, “I see.” He took a long drag from his cigarette. “I’m glad.”

Hinata looked up at him. “Oh yeah?”

Atsumu blushed. God, Hinata already loved that look. “Y-Yeah.”

“You’re coming to my game, right? It’s a home game, so just be at the gym tomorrow at three.”

Atsumu smiled. “I’ll be your personal cheerleader.”

Hinata grinned. “Wow, I’ve never had a guy cheer just for me. I feel so flattered.”

Atsumu squeezed him. He took another drag from his cigarette. “Maybe I’ll even dress up in one of those cheer outfits—you know, the crop top and short skirt. Get myself some pom-poms, too.”

Hinata laughed. The sensation felt good. He liked how happy Atsumu was able to make him. When they were together, Hinata was finally able to forget about his breakup with Kageyama and the pain it caused him. But the aching in his chest never left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsumu watches the nekoma/karasuno practice game!!!

Hinata tugged on the straps of his backpack anxiously. He was standing outside of the Karasuno gym in his volleyball uniform, about to head inside for their game against Nekoma. He didn’t know what was stopping him from going inside. Perhaps he just didn’t want to face Kageyama.

Too late.

“Oi,” growled a familiar voice. “Are you going in or what? You’re blocking the door.”

Hinata turned around to find Kageyama—or rather, a ghost of him? He was paler than ever, lips chapped, and his eyes had deep dark bags under them. Clutched in his hand was a strangled carton of milk.

Hinata couldn’t stop himself. “What the hell happened to you?”

Kageyama grunted. “Couldn’t sleep.” Neither of them said anything for a moment. “Can you move?” Kageyama finally muttered. His ever present frown deepened.

Hinata glared at him. “Ass,” he muttered as he pushed open the gym doors.

The Nekoma team was crowded on one side of the court with Karasuno on the other side of the next, practicing spikes. Hinata immediately spotted Kenma and waved.

The pudding haired boy’s eyes lit up. “Shoyo!” he exclaimed, running over to give Hinata a tight squeeze. Hinata hugged him back affectionately.

“Sorry for being so harsh on the phone,” he mumbled into Kenma’s shoulder as his orange hair was stroked by the setter’s slim fingers.

“Hmm? Oh, don’t worry about it.”

“Really?”

“I’ll find a way for you to make up for it,” Kenma said with a wink. “Oh, also, I heard you skipped out on pants at yesterday’s practice. That’s bold of you.”

Hinata yelped. “Th-that’s not true! There were shorts! Very short ones, but still!” Kenma laughed. “Who told you that, anyway?”

“Kuroo told me. He heard it from Tsukishima.”

Hinata grit his teeth. Of course the twiggy blonde was the one spreading the rumor.

Kenma lowered his voice. “They hooked up, you know.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Kuroo and Tsukki? No way!” He eyed the tall blonde, who was currently engaged in a conversation with Yamaguchi.

“I know. I can’t believe it either,” said Kenma. “My mom’s watching the game, by the way. She really wants to see you after the game.”

“Kenma!” barked the Nekoma captain.

Kenma gave Hinata one last squeeze before pulling back. “See ya, Sho!”

Hinata grinned and gave him a thumbs up. He headed over to where the rest of the Karasuno team was. Ukai showed them the starting formation and Hinata was surprised to find that Kageyama was starting as the setter. He eyed Suga, who was looking rather dejected. Kageyama was scowling, as per usual.

They got into place on the court. The game was about to begin. It was technically a practice match, but they had started treating their practice matches more seriously as time went on, hence why they were wearing their uniforms.

Suddenly the gym door burst open and in came a panting Atsumu, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. The gym was silent. He smiled nervously. “Uh, sorry,” he muttered, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Kageyama snickered beside Hinata, who felt the sudden urge to elbow the setter in the ribs, hard. Instead, he grinned at Atsumu and waved. Atsumu ran a nervous hand through his hair before taking a seat by the rest of the onlookers. He was wearing a red hoodie and black jeans that hugged his muscular thighs.

The referee blew the whistle and the game began. Hinata was immediately zoned in, having forgotten all about his blonde audience member who observed him with wide eyes. Nekoma served first. The ball soared through the air and Daichi smoothly received it. Kageyama got into position—

and Hinata was right where he needed to be, a spring coiled in midair ready to be set free. The ball shot right to the spot in front of him, slightly higher, and Hinata swung his arm with all his might, sending it shooting down onto the other side of the court with a loud  _ smack! _ . The first point went to Karasuno.

Hinata stared at his palm, which was slightly red from the contact with the ball. He felt adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“Nice kill, Hinata!” hollered Suga from the sidelines. The redhead beamed.

They moved onto the next point. Hinata zipped around the court, evading blockers, spiking, and acting as a decoy. Just like he’d been taught to do. It felt so right, being back in a game, even if it was just a practice match.

It felt right to play beside Kageyama.

It felt right just being near him.

Hinata pushed these thoughts aside as he launched himself into the air for another spike. His hand connected with the ball and he sent it flying down the sideline, a clean line shot. He pumped his fist, grinning. This feeling was something he knew he would never get old.

* * *

Hinata played particularly well during all three sets. They ended up taking the first and last sets, securing a victory for Karasuno. Hinata clapped hands with Nishinoya, who was jumping in the air with glee.

Tsukishima scoffed, grumbling something about how it was “just a practice match”, and Yamaguchi whacked him upside the head.

Hinata felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Atsumu standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. “Hey,” the blonde said, smiling.

Hinata felt a familiar fluttery feeling in his stomach. “Hey.”

“You played really well. Watching you is like…it’s fucking crazy. I can’t imagine what it feels like to be out on the court with you.”

Hinata beamed. Feeling a sudden boost of courage, he reached forward to intertwine their fingers. “You wanna go outside? It’s kinda hot in here.” Atsumu nodded. They headed out of the gym, Hinata’s bag slung over Atsumu’s shoulder because he insisted on carrying it despite the redhead’s objections. The soft breeze felt nice on Hinata’s sweaty skin. He was suddenly aware of how obscene he looked; his orange hair was messy and pointing in every direction, his forehead was slick with sweat, and his face was only just beginning to turn from bright pink to its usual pale shade. Atsumu, meanwhile, looked absolutely beautiful and very, very cool.

They found a bench to sit at, a ways away from the gym and hidden behind a large, old oak tree. Its thick branches hung low, leaves a beautiful deep green. Atsumu sat down with a sigh. “Who knew volleyball could be so entertaining? I don’t ever remember my sister’s games being that fun to watch.”

Hinata grinned. “Maybe that’s cuz you were checking me out the whole time.”

Atsumu licked his lips. “Fair.” Hinata sat down next to him as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and held it out to Hinata. He lit his own cigarette first before leaning over to light Hinata’s, which was already between his lips. Their faces were less than a foot apart now.

Atsumu grinned.

“What?”

The taller boy shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, still wearing that stupid grin on his face. Hinata sighed and shifted to lay his head on the boy’s lap, lifting his legs to rest on the bench. Atsumu’s hands threaded through his hair, which was damp with sweat. Neither of them minded.

Hinata hummed softly as his fingers scratched his scalp. “You’re so gentle for someone who looks so strong,” he mused.

“Oh? You want me to be rough?” Atsumu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hinata blushed and took a drag from his cigarette. “Shut up.” They stayed there smoking as their cigarettes burned down to nubs. Atsumu continued to stroke his hair. The silence was comfortable for two people who had spoken for the first time not even a day ago.

“Your hair is really soft,” Atsumu murmured after several minutes of content silence. “All of you is so soft.”

Hinata felt his face grow warm. The butterflies in his stomach, quiet just a moment ago, were fluttering eagerly. “You can’t possibly know that yet,” he said breathlessly.

Atsumu looked down to meet his eyes. His hand moved slowly from Hinata’s hair to cup the side of his face, thumbing over his cheekbone gently. “Your cheek is soft,” he said. His thumb moved down to trace over his lips, skimming over them hesitantly. Hinata parted them slightly. His heart pounded in his chest. “Your lips are soft too.” Atsumu’s fingers moved from Hinata’s mouth to slowly trace the soft curvature of his nose. “Your nose. Also soft.”

Hinata swallowed. His eyes found their way to Atsumu’s full lips, which were slightly red from the chill in the air. They looked soft, too. He reached up and grazed them with his fingers delicately, then pressed them to his own.

“Indirect kiss,” he murmured, blushing. Atsumu’s cheeks pinked. He leaned down slowly, and Hinata sat up slightly, so that their lips met. It was sweet, gentle. He was right about Atsumu’s lips being soft. They also smelled like smoke and…vanilla?!

Atsumu grinned. “Direct kiss.”

“That,” Hinata said, pulling him down by a fistful of his shirt, “Was my line.” They kissed softly again. Each gentle touch made Hinata’s head spin. After the fifth kiss, he lost count. All he knew was that both of them were growing more eager. Hinata parted his lips for Atsumu’s tongue to slip in, and then he was tasting him, him and his soft lips and even softer tongue. Hinata pulled back after a minute to catch his breath.

“Are you wearing vanilla chapstick?” he asked breathlessly, licking his lips.

Atsumu nodded. “Tastes good, right?”

Instead of replying, Hinata sat up and swung his leg over Atsumu so he was sitting on his lap. “Yeah,” he said before kissing him. Their tongues moved against each other, exploring. He wanted to map out every corner of Atsumu’s sweet mouth. “You taste so good.”

Atsumu placed his hands on Hinata’s hips, pulling him closer as he kissed him deeply. Hinata sighed into his mouth, looping his arms around his neck. This moment, he wanted it to last forever.

That was when Kageyama rounded the tree and saw them. His heart clenched when he saw Hinata encased in Atsumu’s strong arms, his legs wrapped around the older boy’s waist. The little noises he was making that only  _ Tobio  _ was supposed to hear. Only  _ he  _ could make him feel good. Kageyama’s mouth turned sour.

“Oi,” he snarled at them. Hinata pulled back from Atsumu, confused, while the other boy just stared at Kageyama with a smug smile. “Get a room or something. This is a school.”

Hinata glared at him. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were a teacher. My apologies,  _ Sensei _ .”

Kageyama clenched his jaw.

Atsumu stood, holding Hinata up by his thighs. The smaller boy clung to him helplessly as he was carried. “You’re right Kageyama, we should go. Your house or mine, Hinata?”

* * *

“You wanna watch a movie?” asked Atsumu when they got to the Miya residence. The house was nothing special. It had a small yet functionable kitchen, a cozy living room, a small bathroom, and three bedrooms. Atsumu flopped down on the couch with a sigh. Hinata stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with himself or with his bag.

Without warning, Atsumu reached out with his long arms and pulled him down onto his chest. Hinata yelped. He propped himself up on his hands, sitting up.

Atsumu grinned from beneath him. Realizing his hands were on the older boy’s chest, Hinata blushed and pulled them back. “S-Sorry.” His heart froze when he realized he was straddling him.

“Why are you so nervous?”

“I’m not nervous.”  _ Is it that obvious? _

“Fine,” said Atsumu, “What movie do you wanna watch? Horror is my favorite.” His eyes glinted mischievously.

Hinata groaned. “I hate horror movies. They’re scary.”

Atsumu chuckled. “That  _ is  _ kinda the point.” He sat up slightly, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist so he wouldn’t fall off his lap. “We could do something else, then.” He was so close. Hinata could make out flecks of gold in his brown eyes, which seemed to have a smile of their own.

Without thinking, he cupped his face in his hands and pressed his lips to his in a soft kiss. Atsumu reacted positively to the gesture, kissing him back with more urgency. Hinata gasped softly when he felt his tongue slip inside his mouth. They kissed like this for a few minutes, exploring each other’s mouths and getting used to the feeling of each other’s lips. When they finally pulled back Hinata’s lips were red.

He blushed. “Sorry, I’m all sweaty.”

Atsumu leaned in. “Your lips taste salty. I like it.”

Hinata blushed ever deeper. Atsumu pressed his lips to his neck then, and he licked the spot after a moment. “Mmm. You taste good.”

Hinata hid his smile with his hand as his face grew warmer. Atsumu grinned and licked a stripe up his neck. “Salty,” he mused. He sucked on the sensitive spot beneath his jaw and Hinata moaned softly. Atsumu grinned and nibbled at the spot of skin.

Hinata pushed him off slightly. “I’m covered in dried sweat. This is gross.”

“It’s hot,” said Atsumu, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s jaw. “It tells me you played hard.” His warm hands slipped under Hinata’s shirt. They moved them up and down his back, tracing his spine, squeezing his sides.

Hinata arched his back. “That—tickles—”

“Do you want me to stop?”

He hid his face in his hands. “No.” Atsumu resumed kissing his neck as his hands moved down to cup Hinata’s ass. He squeezed the plump flesh, causing him to gasp in surprise.

“I couldn’t stop watching you move during your game,” Atsumu said between kisses to his neck, “Your ass looks so good in those shorts.”

Hinata rocked his hips slightly, causing Atsumu to grunt from the friction. Hinata grinned and kissed him hard. He couldn’t get enough of the sweet taste of Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu continued to massage his ass as they made out. The movements sent heat straight to Hinata’s groin, and he blushed. His hands found the hem of Atsumu’s shirt as they kissed, and he slipped them under to press against Atsumu’s hard stomach before moving up to his chest. His eyes widened when he felt his abs. Atsumu was strong and sturdy, there was no doubt.

Atsumu pulled back and brushed a strand of hair from Hinata’s face. “You can take a shower if you want,” he said. “I have clothes you can borrow too, though they’ll definitely be big on you.”

Hinata blushed at the thought of using his shower and wearing his clothes. That felt so intimate. It was something he’d only done at Kageyama’s house. But he was tired of having all of his ‘firsts’ and ‘onlys’ with that bastard. “Okay,” he said, “Thanks.”

He got out of the shower to find Atsumu was right: his clothes were way too big for him. It was nothing like Kageyama’s clothes, which were oversized in an adorable way. Atsumu was very tall and muscular, with a broad back and shoulders, so his clothes were absolutely massive on Hinata. He didn’t even bother with the pajama pants. Plus, he knew Atsumu liked his thighs, and nobody else was home anyway.

When he shuffled into Atsumu’s bedroom the boy raised his eyebrows. “No pants? Sweet.” He grinned.

Hinata settled into bed beside him, nestling into his chest. “Yeah, yeah. What movie are we watching?”

“The exorcist. I figured we would go with a classic.”

Hinata giggled. “Only you would consider a horror movie a classic.”

Atsumu kissed him. “Shut up.”

They watched scary movies for the rest of the afternoon, snuggled up to each other. Atsumu liked to kiss Hinata at random intervals during the movie, casually slipping his tongue inside his mouth, making him moan in surprise. He also liked running his hand up and down Hinata’s thighs during the scary scenes. Hinata’s heart fluttered with every kiss, every touch, especially when Atsumu paid attention to his thighs, which were very sensitive.

Hinata buried his face in his neck as the murderer stabbed the big-breasted girl in the chest. “I can’t watch,” he muttered, “It’s scary but so stupid.”

Atsumu laughed. He tilted Hinata’s chin so that he met his eyes. He kissed him slowly. Hinata brought his hands up to his face, stroking his cheek. “I like spending time with you,” he said softly. “You make me really happy.”

Atsumu turned pink. “I like spending time with you too, Hinata.”

“Call me Shoyo,” Hinata said before kissing Atsumu again.

Atsumu squeezed his thigh gently. “Alright, Shoyo.”

* * *

Atsumu definitely had a thing for Hinata’s neck and thighs. The redhead couldn’t help but cringe looking at himself in the mirror, studying the dark hickeys that littered those parts of his body. Four of them were located on his neck, right there for the whole world to see. Hinata silently cursed the blonde Miya twin. Sighing, he attempted to apply a bit of concealer to the marks, and that covered them up somewhat. They weren’t nearly as noticeable now. He threw on a thin scarf for good measure before heading off to school.

He didn’t run into Atsumu until lunch. He was putting away his chemistry textbook when suddenly he felt strong arms snake around his waist. He swiveled around to find Atsumu smiling at him. The halls were empty except for the two of them. Grinning, Atsumu kissed Hinata slowly, pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Hinata’s fingers curled into his shirt. Atsumu took his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently. He grinned down at Hinata, whose face was flushed from the short interaction.

“Hey,” Atsumu said finally.

“That was some greeting.”

“Wanna do it again?”

Hinata blushed. “Okay.” Atsumu pushed him back against the lockers gently, grabbing him by the waist. Hinata wrapped his arms around his neck. He had to stand on his tippy toes to do so, but it was definitely worth it when Atsumu kissed him, hungrily this time. His hands moved down to squeeze Hinata’s ass, making him gasp into his mouth. Atsumu grinned into the kiss.

A group of students rounded the corner then, and Hinata shoved Atsumu away quickly, wiping his mouth. Among them was Kageyama, who scowled.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought we were alone,” Atsumu said, not sounding apologetic in the slightest.

“This is a hallway, for fucks sake. Why wouldn’t there be people here?” Kageyama said through gritted teeth. The other two students who had interrupted the situation seemed to sense the tension between the three of them and scurried down the hall.

Atsumu grinned. “Grumpy today, aren’t you? What, something happen?”

The look Kageyama gave Atsumu suggested he wanted to punch him square in the face. Hinata gulped. “Atsumu, why don’t we talk later? I have to go over some homework with Kageyama anyway.”

Atsumu sighed. “Okay.”

Hinata felt guilty for lying to him. “You can come over after practice, if you want.”

Atsumu’s eyes lit up. “Oh yeah?” He leaned forward, trapping Hinata against the lockers.

Hinata blushed furiously, averting his eyes. “Only if you want to.”

Atsumu lifted Hinata’s chin with his finger, forcing him to meet his eyes. He kissed him slowly. Hinata clutched at his shirt, pulling him closer.

Then he remembered Kageyama stood only a few feet away, watching them. Hinata pushed Atsumu back slightly. Their lips parted. “I’ll see you later,” he said. Atsumu grinned, straightening. He really did tower over Hinata, seeing as he was about six feet tall while the redhead was just over 5 foot three. Hinata couldn’t help but blush.

“See you guys,” Atsumu said with a small wave before turning around to head to his next class.

Hinata’s eyes lingered on his ass as he walked. He bit his lip, tearing his eyes away to land on Kageyama’s scowling face. “What?” he snapped.

“You’re just letting him handle you like that? Making out in the hallway, seriously?” Kageyama leaned forward and tugged at the scarf around Hinata’s neck. “And you’re bringing this back, too, I see.”

Hinata swatted his hand away. “Asshole. I’m just cold.” He silently chided himself for forgetting that Kageyama would remember the scarf. He gave it to him, after all, and he knew what it was used for. “Why are you here, talking to me, anyway?”

Kageyama frowned. “What do you mean?”

Hinata crossed his arms. “I don’t get it. You break up with me only to talk to me in the halls like we’re friends.” He prayed Kageyama couldn’t sense the hurt behind his statement. He was still healing from the breakup, no matter what he told himself. Not even Atsumu could fill the gaping hole in his heart that quickly.

“Aren’t we?”  
Hinata huffed. “No. You’re a prick. I want nothing to do with you.” He knew it was a lie. Just being this close to Kageyama was doing things to his heart and mind. The fluttering sensation in his chest was a telltale sign that no matter what he thought about the setter, part of Hinata still wanted him.

Kageyama’s expression darkened. He narrowed his eyes into slits. “You’re such a bad liar.” He leaned forward, placing a hand on the lockers behind Hinata.

“Fuck you,” Hinata muttered. His whole body trembled from Kageyama’s closeness.

Kageyama leaned forward. Hinata was practically eye to eye with his chin now. Kageyama frowned and leaned closer, sniffing his hair. “Did you change your shampoo?”

“N-No,” Hinata stammered. “Can you, like, move?”

“Did you  _ shower  _ at Atsumu’s?” Kageyama growled. He looked livid.

Hinata blushed fiercely. How did he know? “That’s not important,” he snapped. He knew his face was red as a tomato, and the thought only made him angrier. “Can you leave me the fuck alone?” He shoved Kageyama away weakly, but the setter held his ground.

He grabbed a fistful of Hinata’s T-shirt, inspecting it. “Is this his?”

“Just drop it. It doesn’t matter.”

Kageyama’s grip on his shirt tightened. “Did you have sex with him?” he said quietly.

Hinata gaped at him. “What the fuck are you on about?” he hissed, shoving him away roughly. “That’s none of your fucking business.” Kageyama’s eyes were full of sadness. Hinata couldn’t deny it, part of him ached to tell Kageyama the truth, that no, he didn’t, and he didn’t expect to, at least not for a while. But the other part of him relished the fact that he was able to make the setter feel this way. He wanted him to hurt. He wanted him to be jealous.

“Did you?”

“Leave me alone, Tobio,” Hinata muttered, finally walking away. Kageyama watched him go. His shoulders slumped, his eyes burned with unshed tears as he watched the redhead become further from him. The distance between them felt like an almost physical barrier now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's secret is revealed *oooooh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to make this one more angsty but i couldnt help but add fluff!! i hate seeing my boys so sad :(
> 
> also there is smut in dis chap

Kageyama didn’t speak to Hinata for the rest of the week. He kept his head down and his eyes on the floor whenever they passed each other in the halls, and spoke to him only when absolutely necessary during volleyball practice. Even so, it was never more than a few words.

Hinata tried not to let his behavior bother him.  _ This is for the best, _ he thought,  _ Finally he’s taking a hint. _ But as the days passed, his silence began to feel deafening. It ate away at Hinata during his sleepless nights, which were becoming more frequent. It didn’t make sense to him. Why did Kageyama finally leaving him alone make him so upset? Wasn’t this what he wanted? He pushed those questions away quickly, though. He decided he didn’t want to know the answer. Instead, he turned to his best friend for some advice.

Kenma picked up after the fourth ring. “Hey,” he said, “What’s up?”

“Hypothetically, if someone was avoiding you, how would you get them to talk to you again?” asked Hinata bluntly.

“Well, usually  _ I’m  _ the one avoiding people, so I really wouldn’t know,” Kenma replied with a chuckle. “What’s this about anyway?” He paused. “Does this perhaps have anything to do with a certain grumpy setter?”

Hinata facepalmed. “Maybe,” he grumbled.

“I thought you wanted him to leave you alone.”

“I did,” Hinata mumbled.

“So…what’s the problem?”

“It’s weird! He never says anything to me; he hardly even acknowledges I’m there,” Hinata whined. “I don’t know why it bothers me so much.”

“Probably because you’re used to having all his attention,” said Kenma. Hinata could practically hear his smirk. “Maybe you’re getting withdrawals.”

“Shut up.”

“You miss him.”

“I don’t!”

“Listen, Shoyo. I wouldn’t freak out about it. He won’t be able to stay away from you forever. He’s probably just bitter because he thinks you and Atsumu fucked.”

“But we didn’t!” Hinata whined.

“Well, yes, I know that, but you  _ did  _ come to school wearing Atsumu’s clothes and smelling like him. So it’s only natural that Kageyama would come to that conclusion.”

Hinata groaned. “I feel like you’re taking his side right now.”

Kenma chuckled. “You know me. Always impartial.” He paused. “Why don’t you try making him jealous? Get his attention.”

Hinata thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, but…how would I—”

“Dress a little slutty. Flirt with other guys in front of him. You know what I mean. Wait, hang on a sec.” Kenma shouted something to someone on his end on the receiver. He sighed. “Sorry Sho, I gotta go. I promised Kuroo I’d help him study for his calculus test.”

Hinata sighed. “Okay, bye. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He sat staring at his phone for a good few minutes, wondering how he was going to do this.  _ Dress slutty? How would I do that? And…flirt with the team? _ Hinata frowned at the very idea of giving that kind of attention to anyone on his team other than Kageyama. What would Daichi think if he acted like that? Would he get benched for the rest of practice? He doubted the captain would be able to put up with it for long. He hardly tolerated Tanaka and Noya’s shenanigans.

_ Okay okay, new plan, _ Hinata thought.  _ Why don’t we just try talking to him about it? _ He shivered. Nope nope nope. There was no way.

Hinata sighed. He supposed he could just act normal. It’s not like Kageyama ignoring him bothered him  _ that  _ much…right?

* * *

Hinata wore his tiny shorts to practice the next day.  _ This was what Kenma meant by dressing ‘sluttier’, right? _ he thought anxiously as he pushed open the doors to the gym.

“Morning, Hinata!” Suga exclaimed, smiling brightly. He was always the most awake out of all of them during mornings, except of course for Nishinoya. “I see the shorts have made a reappearance.” The upperclassman winked.

Hinata blushed. “Laundry day,” he muttered. He put away his stuff before jogging over to Yamaguchi, who was practicing his serves. “Hey, Yams. You wanna stretch together?”

Yamaguchi beamed. “Okay!”

They chatted with Tanaka and Nishinoya as they stretched. Hinata kept anxiously checking the door to see when Kageyama would arrive, but after ten minutes, it appeared the setter was skipping out on morning practice. Hinata frowned. As much as Kageyama hated mornings, he never skipped practice unless it was for a good reason. If the circumstances were different, Hinata would have shot him a quick text to see if he was okay. Now he just bit his lip and let his worries run wild.

Practice did not go as smoothly as usual. Hinata was out of it; he missed his quick attack partner. He could tell the whole team was feeling the impact of Kageyama’s absence. Thankfully Sugawara, being the reliable vice captain and setter that he was, played his absolute best and set beautifully to his teammates.

By the end of practice, which came early that day, Hinata was itching to get his phone out to text Kageyama. He refrained, knowing he’d only regret it later. Hinata sighed as he changed into his regular clothes. That morning he had chosen a big navy blue cable knit sweater over a white collared shirt and black jeans. Yamaguchi’s outfit had a completely different vibe—black boots, black jeans, a ripped black T-shirt with red lettering on the front and an oversized black denim jacket. He watched with fascination as Yamaguchi did his eyeliner in the dirty mirror, smudging the black product under his eyes. He added brown eyeshadow all around his eyes, focusing on the lids, before applying mascara.

Yamaguchi noticed Hinata watching him and smirked. “You want some?”

Hinata swallowed. “Can you do it for me?”

Yamaguchi nodded and motioned for him to sit on the floor. Yamaguchi’s touch was delicate as he smudged the pencil along Hinata’s lower lash line. The sensation made him squirm a bit, and Yamaguchi steadied him with a hand on his knee. “Quit moving, dummy,” he said. He then took the brown eyeshadow and brush and dusted some product on Hinata’s eyelids. He finished applying the eyeshadow and moved on to the mascara, which Hinata knew from experience he didn’t like. He squirmed. “Look up and stay still,” Yamaguchi said sternly.

“I can’t! It’s gonna stab me!”

Yamaguchi laughed. “I seriously will stab you if you don’t quit wiggling like some fish!” Finally they were able to coat Hinata’s lashes in product, though it was a bit messy. “You have nice long lashes,” Yamaguchi said.

“Yeah, but they’re blonde so you can’t really see them.”

Yamaguchi shrugged. After a moment, he leaned back and studied his work. “Holy shit, you look so fucking hot. Like seriously.”

Hinata turned to examine himself in the mirror. He grinned. The eyeliner made his brown eyes pop more than usual and the dark eyeshadow made him look cool in a sort of grunge way. “Oh my god, I love it!”

“If you like it that much, you can have my extra eyeliner,” said Yamaguchi, rummaging through his bag for a moment before emerging with a dark brown pencil. “Atsumu will like it,” he said with a wink.

Hinata blushed. “He probably won’t notice a difference.”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “We both know that’s not true.” He paused. “Are you two together now?”

“I don’t really know. We haven’t really talked about it at all.” Hinata sighed. “The thing is, I don’t know what I want just yet. So I’m kinda glad that he’s not in a rush to make things official.”

“Do you still have feelings for Kageyama?”

Hinata turned bright red. “I—of course not.” _ Of course not,  _ he thought. So why did his heart still flutter every time he saw him? Why did his skin feel electrified whenever they touched? He knew the answer knew what it all meant, but he wanted so badly to move on. To forget.

Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes. “Even after you were together for—how long was it, seven months?”

“Eight,” Hinata corrected him, without meaning to. He blushed even deeper. “But that doesn’t matter. We broke up.”

Yamaguchi met his eyes.  _ God, he looks so cool and intimidating, _ Hinata thought with a shudder. “You still care about him, though. And I can tell he still cares about you. Everyone sees the way he looks at you.”

Hinata shook his head. He suddenly felt on the verge of tears. “Then why did he break up with me?” he wanted to scream, but instead he muttered, “I should go. I don’t—I don’t wanna cry after you spent all that time doing my makeup.” He offered the other boy a sad smile.

Yamaguchi pulled him to his chest and Hinata tucked his head under the taller boy’s chin. They wrapped their arms around each other in a soft hug. Hinata sighed. “I love you, you know that?” Yamaguchi murmured into his hair. “I know things have been hard without Kageyama these past couple weeks, and I want you to know that you can always talk to me about whatever’s on your mind.”

Hinata nodded. He squeezed him gently before pulling back. “Thanks, Yams. I love you too.”

They exited the gym together and Yamaguchi immediately had to run off to his art class. Hinata checked his phone. He was ten minutes late to his class. He decided he would make it fifteen, since he wanted to visit the bathroom to check his makeup again. He couldn’t help but want to admire himself some more. Yamaguchi was right—he looked really fucking hot.

He pushed open the bathroom door to find a familiar head of dark hair bent over one of the sinks.

Kageyama raised his head to find Hinata staring at him. He was shirtless and dripping with a mixture of water and sweat. The way his skin glistened with moisture made Hinata’s face grow warm. He swallowed and tore his eyes from Kageyama’s toned abdomen to his eyes, which were wide with shock.

“Uh—sorry, I didn’t think anyone would come in at this time,” he said.

“Why are you all…” Hinata paused. “wet?”

Kageyama flushed. “Um. I had to run here in the rain.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry for missing practice.”

“Don’t tell me, tell that to Daichi.”

“Right. Yeah.”

There were so many things Hinata wanted to say in that moment.  _ Why are you avoiding me? Why did you leave me? Atsumu and I didn’t have sex, but why would it bother you so much if we did? _

But that was one when the mark on Kageyama’s collarbone caught his eye, dragging Hinata out of his mind’s spiral of questions. His stomach twisted. “Is that—a hickey?” he stuttered. His face grew warm. What was Kageyama doing with a hickey on his collarbone? Who gave it to him? When? Was this to get back at Hinata for ‘having sex with Atsumu’? Whothefuckgaveittohim?

Kageyama’s hand instantly shot up to cover the mark. His face was bright red. “I—”

“Who was it?” Hinata demanded. His hands balled into fists. He didn’t know why he was so angry. He was practically shaking. “Was it Maruyama from that fucking study group? I thought he always looked at you weird. Or was it Miyamoto, that guy who moved here from Tokyo?” He racked his brain for more possibilities. The list seemed endless. Hinata hadn’t considered himself a very jealous person until now.

Kageyama stared at him.

“Answer me, you asshole!” Hinata practically yelled. He felt tears begin to well in his eyes. “Tell me who—”

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and a girl with silky black hair poked her head inside the bathroom. “Tobio, are you ready yet?” she asked in a sing-song voice. She met eyes with Hinata, whose face was frozen in a look of shock. “Oh, hi. Sorry for barging in like this, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” She eased the door open slightly so she could slip inside the boys’ bathroom. “I know I’m not supposed to be in here, but I found you a dry shirt,” she said to Kageyama, walking past Hinata to the setter. He got a whiff of vanilla and sugar—the scent was so strong it nearly knocked him off his feet.

The girl handed Kageyama the white T-shirt and pecked him on the cheek lightly. “I’ll wait for you outside, yeah?” She waved to Hinata as she walked out of the bathroom.

A girl. A sweet, pretty, soft girl. A girl who smelled like sugar cookies and whose lips were pink and perfect. Whose hair was long and shiny and soft to the touch.

Hinata felt his stomach drop. How was he supposed to compete with that? Where had she come from? Was Kageyama hiding her this whole time? Is that why he broke things off? Is that why he’d been avoiding him?

“She’s pretty,” was all he said. His eyes burned. He just wanted to get the setter out of there before he completely broke down.

Kageyama nodded stiffly.

“What’s her name?”

He hesitated. “Kawasaki Kaiyo.”

_ A pretty name for a pretty girl,  _ Hinata thought bitterly. Hot jealousy coursed through him. Anger simmered in his stomach. He felt like punching something. “You should probably go,” he muttered, “Don’t want to keep her waiting.”

“Hinata, I—”

Hinata cut him off. “I’m sorry for shouting at you, I shouldn’t have done that. I just…” He forced a smile. “Now we’re even, right? We can stop playing this jealous game and move on.”

_ Move on. _ He wanted to, didn’t he? So why did the words feel so…wrong?

Kageyama slipped on the T-shirt Kawasaki brought him and tugged on his jacket, which had been discarded along with his bag by one of the stalls. “See ya, Shoyo,” he said awkwardly, and walked off.

The moment he heard the door shut behind him, Hinata leaned against the wall and finally allowed himself to cry. Hot tears slipped down his cheeks, effectively ruining the makeup Yamaguchi applied earlier that morning. He bit down on his sleeve to muffle the sobs that escaped him. He felt like an idiot. Of course Kageyama would find someone after him; why did it come to him as such a shock? Look at him, foolishly putting on makeup thinking he’d like it, that he’d care.  _ What a fucking idiot I am, _ he thought bitterly as sobs racked his small frame. He felt like a knife was being driven into his heart and roughly twisted this way and that. Why did that boy have such a hold on him? What was it that Hinata so desperately loved about Kageyama Tobio? He didn’t know. And he didn’t want to. He was tired of loving. His heart was so exhausted.

And yet he couldn’t stop, not even if he wanted to, which deep down he knew that he didn’t.

* * *

Hinata found himself at Atsumu’s house not even thirty minutes later. He’d shot him a quick text after composing himself in the bathroom after his meltdown to find that Atsumu was home sick for the day. He immediately left campus for his house. It had started to drizzle while Hinata was inside the school’s main building so he kept a fast pace, not wanting to be soaked by the time he reached Atsumu’s place. As he walked he let any remaining tears fall, wetting his sweater. His makeup was long gone by now, having been rubbed off with paper towels in the bathroom. His eyes were still red from the contact. The towels had been itchy and rough.

Hinata knocked on Atsumu’s door. He was extra jittery, practically bouncing up and down. He quickly wiped away any remaining wetness on his cheeks. He prayed his puffy red eyes wouldn’t give him away.

Atsumu opened the door. He stood in the doorframe shirtless in a pair of red plaid pajama pants. Hinata eyed the waistband of his boxers peeking out.

“Hey,” Atsumu said, smiling. He leaned down to kiss Hinata before grabbing his hand and leading him into the house. Hinata dropped his backpack and shoes by the door.

“Want me to make you some tea? You must be freezing,” said Atsumu, padding to the kitchen. Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed two mugs and started the kettle.

Hinata walked over and wrapped his arms snugly around Atsumu’s waist, rubbing his hands across his bare stomach. “You look so domestic right now,” Hinata mused. “My little housewife.” Atsumu chuckled and turned around to face him.

“Why no school today?” he asked, threading his fingers through Hinata’s hair.

Hinata shrugged and hid his face in his chest, an excuse to feel his bare skin. “I wanted to see you. Besides, I went to morning practice so it’s not like I completely ditched.” It was an easy lie. The truth? School felt suffocating so long as Kageyama was with that Kawasaki girl. Hinata couldn’t take it. He was weak, he admitted. How was it that Kageyama was able to stand seeing Hinata with Atsumu everyday? The only answer he could think of was this: he simply didn’t feel the same way.

The thought made his chest ache, and he tightened his grip around Atsumu’s waist. Atsumu tilted his chin up so he’d meet his eyes. “Are you okay? You seem…I dunno, tired. Your eyes are all red, too.”

_ Uh-oh. _ Hinata got on his tippy toes to kiss him. “Been crying cause I missed you so much,” he murmured against his lips. He felt Atsumu grin. Hinata’s hands found the back of his neck and he pulled him down, opening his mouth and inviting Atsumu’s tongue inside, moaning softly. He wanted Atsumu’s tongue, his hands, his mouth and more.

Atsumu gripped him by the underside of his thighs and lifted him easily onto the counter. Hinata trapped him against the counter by wrapping his legs around his waist. He kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth. He didn’t care that he was sick; he wanted him,  _ needed  _ him, now. His hands travelled down Atsumu’s broad back to slip under the waistband of his boxers, gripping his tight ass. Atsumu chuckled into his mouth. Hinata moved down to kiss along his jaw. “I want you,” he said softly, kissing a trail down to his neck. He sucked on a spot and bit down gently, no doubt leaving a mark.

His hands moved to palm Atsumu’s half-hard dick through his boxers. Atsumu groaned softly. Hinata sucked another hickey on his neck, leaning back to watch the tan skin become tinged with purple.

“You want to? Are you sure?”

Images of Kageyama and Kawasaki flashed in his mind, images of his hickey, his flushed face and glistening torso. Hinata swallowed and pushed them away quickly. “I want to.”

They walked hand in hand to Atsumu’s bedroom (after he put the kettle away; neither of them wanted to start a fire). Hinata was jittery with nerves. He’d only ever had sex with Kageyama. They shared their first time so it was a learning experience for the both of them, and they continued to explore each other’s pleasure as that first time turned into the first of many. Learning with someone, mapping out their most pleasurable spots, memorizing each other’s bodies. That’s what sex had always been for Hinata. He couldn’t help but feel nervous around Atsumu now; he didn’t know what he liked, didn’t know how he liked it, didn’t know who he’d been with and how many. But those nerves were immediately replaced with angry lust when he recalled what had caused him to skip school in the first place. He wanted to get Kageyama out of his head. Kageyama and that stupid fucking sweet pretty  _ girl. _

The moment the bedroom door closed behind them, Hinata crashed their lips together, pushing his tongue into Atsumu’s mouth and kissing him hungrily. Atsumu moaned in surprise. The kiss was hot, wet, open mouthed and messy. Hinata didn’t care. He bit Atsumu’s lip and pulled gently before turning his attention to his bare chest, which was tanned and toned and perfect.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he breathed. Atsumu blushed. 

Hinata knelt down and pushed Atsumu’s thighs apart with his hands. He paused at the waistband of his pajama pants. “Can I?”

The taller boy nodded and leaned back against the door. Hinata pulled his pants down in one swift motion. His eyes widened at the massive bulge in front of him, and he licked his lips. The front of Atsumu’s boxers were already slightly wet with precum. He carefully tugged the boxers down to his thighs and Atsumu’s cock sprung free, pink and dripping. It was long and thick,  _ pretty _ .

Hinata planted a wet kiss on Atsumu’s muscular inner thigh. “So big,” he murmured into the soft skin. He leaned forward facing Atsumu’s cock and experimentally tongued the slit, savoring the salty taste. Atsumu grunted. He slowly took it in his mouth and sunk his head down halfway, swirling his tongue around the tip. He took a deep breath through his nose before easing his head all the way down to the base. Atsumu groaned as his member was encased in the wet heat of Hinata’s mouth.

“Fuck, Shoyo,” he muttered. “Feels so good—hahh.” Hinata hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head slowly, squeezing Atsumu’s trembling thighs. Atsumu tangled his hands into Hinata’s orange locks, not pushing, just resting there. Hinata picked up the pace, moving up and down the shaft with more urgency. Atsumu moaned. “Shit…can I—can I move?” Hinata nodded around his cock and closed his eyes. Atsumu began thrusting slowly into his mouth, the tip of his cock reaching the back of Hinata’s throat. He held Hinata’s head steady by his hair, tugging gently, thrusting into his wet, open mouth. Tears gathered in the corners of Hinata’s eyes as saliva dripped down his chin. Lewd noises filled the room. “Fuck—hahhh, I’m—ngh—”

Ropes of warm cum shot down Hinata’s throat, and the redhead moaned around Atsumu’s quivering cock. He swallowed every last drop of seed. Atsumu was panting heavily. Hinata rubbed his thighs soothingly as he pulled back, grinning.

Atsumu pulled him to his feet and kissed him hotly, sucking on his tongue, tasting himself. “You’re so good baby,” he said between kisses. Hinata moaned into his hot mouth.

Atsumu pushed him gently down onto his bed and crawled on top of him, kissing his neck. His hands fumbled with the bottom of Hinata’s sweater before lifting it to expose—another shirt.

“Fuck, another one?”

Hinata giggled and kissed him. “Gotta work for it, pretty boy.” He fumbled with the button of his jeans before shimmying out of them and tossing them on the floor next to his discarded shirts. Atsumu nipped at his chest hungrily, sucking on and toying with each nipple. Hinata would have marks, he knew. Hickeys to match Kageyama’s. He swallowed. Why was he thinking about that bastard now?  _ Get out of my head! _ he thought angrily as Atsumu moved lower and kissed his inner thigh. He shuddered from the sensation. He tried his best to stay present in the moment, to stay with Atsumu, but images of Kageyama kept flooding his head. Kageyama touching him like Atsumu was doing right now.

Before he knew it, hot tears were spilling down his cheeks. He sniffled and covered his mouth with his hand.  _ Fuck, _ he thought.  _ Fuck, fuck FUCK. _

Atsumu looked up, brow furrowed in concern. He cupped Hinata’s cheek, brushing his tears away with his thumb. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?” His voice was filled with worry.

Hinata shook his head. “L-Lube,” he stuttered, wiping his eyes.

Atsumu blinked. “Uh, b-bottom drawer.”

Hinata fumbled for the familiar bottle in the nightstand, blinking the tears from his eyes. Atsumu watched him wordlessly.

He poured a generous amount of liquid into his palm and warmed it up for a moment before slicking up Atsumu’s cock.

“Shoyo, are you sure about—ngh!—this?” he panted.

“Come on. Let’s just do it,” Hinata said. He yanked down his boxers and straddled Atsumu’s hips. He raised himself slowly over his cock, whole body trembling.

“Hey, woah,” Atsumu said quickly, placing his hands on Hinata’s waist, “You—fuck, you haven’t had any prep! What about a condom?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Hinata muttered, guiding Atsumu’s erect cock to his ass. “Just wanna do it now.”

“Fuck, we’re not—we’re not doing this.” Atsumu’s voice was stern and he pushed Hinata away gently. “You’re upset, and I don’t want our first time to be something you regret. I don’t want it to be like this.” He cupped Hinata’s tear-stained face in his hands. “Let’s just lie down, yeah? Tell me what’s on your mind.” His gaze was pleading.

Hinata shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut tight. It was all going so wrong. Why wouldn’t Atsumu just fuck him? He needed to get his mind off of that damn bastard and his stupid girlfriend. He needed him to hurt more than anything.

A fresh wave of tears spilled down Hinata’s cheeks. “I-I thought you wanted to have sex with me,” he muttered, burying his face in his hands.

Atsumu stroked his cheek. “I do. But not like this. I’m not going to take advantage of someone who’s clearly in distress.”

“You’re not taking advantage of me!” Hinata said quickly. “I want this.”

Atsumu sighed. His gaze turned serious. “Do you actually want this, or are you just trying to get back at Kageyama?” Hinata lowered his hands, a look of shock on his face.

“That’s fucking ridiculous. You really think I’m that shallow?” he muttered. Guilt burned in his chest. Was it true? No! He just wanted to relieve his stress, needed something to ease his mind. Not everything revolved around Kageyama.

Right?

“Listen, it doesn’t matter,” Atsumu said, running a hand through his hair. “I see how you two look at each other. I’m not saying it makes me upset, though. We’re just not doing this today.” He stood and grabbed his boxers from the floor.

Hinata yanked on his underwear and jeans angrily before slipping on his sweater. “Fine,” he muttered, “If you’re not going to fuck me, I’ll find someone who will.”

Atsumu laughed dryly. “I’m not going to let you leave just so you can let some random perv stick it in you.”

Hinata raised his eyebrows. “You’re ‘not letting me’? What are you, my fucking dad?”

Atsumu shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look. You’re upset. I don’t want you doing something that you’ll just end up regretting later.” He hesitated. “Plus, I like you, a lot. So I don’t want you just fucking anybody.”

Hinata blushed. Was this a confession? They already kissed and touched as much as any couple, but hearing the words come from his mouth made it sound like everything they’d been doing was real, for a reason. It was silly, he knew.

But he didn’t have time for that now. “I-I have to go,” he stuttered, pushing himself off the bed.

Atsumu grabbed his wrist. “Shoyo.”

Hinata tried to pull his hand back, but his grip was too strong. “I’m serious Atsumu, I’m leaving.”

“Stay with me,” Atsumu pleaded. He grabbed Hinata’s other hand and laced their fingers together before bringing it to his lips. “Let’s just cool off, okay?”

Hinata scowled but said nothing. He let Atsumu lead him back to the bed and pull him under the covers. Atsumu held him against his chest and Hinata listened to his heartbeat, allowing the soft methodical pounding to calm him. Maybe he was right. Maybe he wasn’t in the right mindset to have sex after all. Maybe he was right about Kageyama too. They stayed like that for a while, lying in each other’s arms, listening to the sound of their breathing. At one point, Hinata even thought Atsumu fell asleep. He seemed unfazed by the way things had played out.

Hinata, on the other hand, felt horrible. How could he let himself act like that?  _ Atsumu’s got it all wrong. He wasn’t taking advantage of me, I was taking advantage of him. He must hate me, _ he thought. Tears pricked in his eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Atsumu asked softly, nuzzling his cheek.

“I just—I’m sorry,” Hinata mumbled, sniffling. “I’m sorry for acting so weird.”  _ And for trying to use you like that, _ he finished in his head.

Atsumu chuckled and rubbed his back. “It’s okay.”

Hinata tilted his chin up and pressed his lips against Atsumu’s in a soft kiss. He grinned after a moment. “You’re still hard. I can feel it.” It was true, he could feel the bulge pressing against his stomach.

Atsumu blushed and hid his head in his pillow. “Shut up. I’ll take care of it,” came a muffled voice. Hinata giggled and wiped away his tears. He leaned over and kissed Atsumu’s shoulder and along the broad expanse of his back.

“Thank you,” Hinata whispered against his skin.

Atsumu turned his head. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“I’m gonna use the bathroom. Don’t go anywhere, okay?” Atsumu crawled over Hinata and shuffled to the bathroom. Hinata shimmied out of his jeans, which were slightly damp still from the rain and thus uncomfortable. He then made his way over to Atsumu’s dresser and picked out a soft white T-shirt. He laid back down on the bed and turned on his phone to find his mom had texted him several times about missing his classes. Hinata groaned. How was he going to explain this?

Atsumu appeared in the doorway then, still dressed only in his boxers, making Hinata blush. He didn’t know why he was feeling so shy all of a sudden. The taller boy slotted himself between Hinata’s bent knees and laid down on his chest, and Hinata wrapped his legs around him.

“You’re heavy,” Hinata grunted from beneath him.

“You want me to move?” Atsumu mumbled into his chest.

“Never.” He pressed a kiss into his blonde hair, rubbing his back. Atsumu sighed into his chest and closed his eyes. Hinata gazed fondly at the boy laying on his chest. “You said you like me. And I…I like you too,” he said softly. He hesitated. “But I still—”

“—have feelings for Kageyama,” Atsumu finished for him. “I know. I get it. So you don’t have to feel pressured to rush into anything, okay? This doesn’t have to be a dating thing.”

Hinata smiled. “What is it, then?”

Atsumu shrugged. “I don’t know…just us.”

_ Just us. _

Hinata smiled. “Okay,” he said, squeezing Atsumu tight.

They stayed in bed until late into the afternoon, alternating between sleeping, cuddling, and making out. A heavy rain pounded against the windows, creating a rhythm that lulled the two of them to sleep. Kageyama didn’t cross Hinata’s mind for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH OMG YAMS IS SO FUCKING COOL I LUV HIM


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata watches atsumu's soccer game to cheer him on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terushima is an ass in this so beware~  
> please enjoy this slightly longer chapter!  
> (no smut)

There were moments when Hinata would forget. Like when Atsumu would hold his hand as they walked home from school, or when he kissed him in the school hallway, or whenever Hinata hit a spike and felt that spectacular tingling sensation in his palm. It was in these moments that Hinata was finally able to get Kageyama out of his head. He didn’t have to think about him or his perfect jet black hair or his amazing volleyball abilities or his throaty laugh that he only let Hinata hear. And he definitely didn’t have to think about Kageyama’s hands on his body, the way his fingers practically burned Hinata’s flesh when he touched him, or the way he used to scowl and pull Hinata in for a kiss after the redhead said something stupid, which was often. Hinata’s brain had divided its thinking time into three topics: Atsumu, Kageyama, and Kageyama’s potential girlfriend, Kawasaki Kaiyo. Okay, four—volleyball was always there.

In addition to these moments, Hinata Shoyo had another form of distraction—one that came in the form of a tall, blonde soccer player. He and Atsumu spent almost all of their free time together. They studied at each other’s houses after practice, hung out playing video games and watching movies on weekends, and walked each other to their respective classes during school. Word was getting around that they were more than friends. ‘A thing’, people called it.

“So, are you and Miya Atsumu, like together?”

“What’s the deal between you two?”

“You’re not, like, _a thing_ , are you?”

Hinata always batted their questions away, laughing, or just made an excuse to get away. Sometimes he would leave without any explanation at all. He didn’t want to discuss his relationship with Atsumu with strangers. Well, calling it a relationship felt wrong. It was…just them. The two of them, hanging out and laughing and kissing and more. They fit perfectly together. Sometimes it almost felt too perfect for Hinata. He was used to his banter with Kageyama, their name calling, his scowls. But Atsumu did none of that. He was always relaxed and easygoing, never confrontational but not in the way that would make him a coward. He was just him. And Hinata liked that. It wasn’t that Kageyama was mean to him, per say. The two just showed their affection differently. Kageyama did not say the mushy things Atsumu did. Kageyama was not all warmth and smiles, in fact, he was quite the opposite; Hinata took that role in their relationship. Now, he could share it with Atsumu.

Not that they were in a relationship. Or anything really. It was just them being them, together.

However, Hinata did not like the new attention he was getting from Atsumu’s friends. Atsumu was unsurprisingly quite popular among guys and girls alike. His soccer team friends were the worst. Most of them were very big and tall, strong looking, and also in their third year. Intimidating for a second year who stood five foot three. They would clap Hinata on the back with their large calloused hands, knocking the air from his lungs. Or ruffle his hair way too hard, leaving him wobbling on his feet. They were rowdy and sweaty and said things that made Hinata uncomfortable, like making fun of him for being smaller and making sexual comments to him about Atsumu when the blonde wasn’t around. They always seemed to find Hinata when he was alone.

Two members of the soccer team took special interest in Hinata—Ushijima Wakatoshi and Terushima Yuuji. Ushijima was possibly the biggest and bulkiest of the guys. He was quieter, though, preferring instead to listen and watch, only speaking up when one of the guys said something out of line. That guy being Terushima. Hinata wouldn't go as far as to say it was harrassment, but his sexual comments and lingering touches were more than unwelcome. They made him feel...dirty? He was easily Hinata's least favorite of Atsumu's friends. Hinata liked Ushijima the best out of all of Atsumu’s soccer team buddies (though that was not saying much). He stayed silent most of the time, yet when he spoke to Hinata, he was always kind. The only thing that bothered Hinata was his staring—it was nonstop. His eyes were unrelenting, always following him, as if he were a bodyguard assigned with protecting Hinata like his life depended on it. Whenever Hinata caught him staring the redhead would smile awkwardly and look the other way, only to feel his eyes on him still.

But that was fine, right? It never evolved to anything more than looking. Because then, Atsumu would arrive, wrapping Hinata in a tight embrace and peppering his flushed face with kisses. He’d grin and chat with the other soccer players, never letting go of the redhead. Hinata always felt safe in his arms. They were strong and warm, made of pure muscle. They were another thing Hinata loved about Atsumu. One of many, many things. But thinking about love sent a chill through him. He preferred to avoid the word at all costs these days. What he had with Atsumu was not love, couldn’t be, because they’d only known each other for a month now. And that was that.

Two weeks had gone by since Hinata had yelled at Kageyama in the boy’s bathroom. Two weeks since Kageyama started dating(?) that girl, Kawasaki Kaiyo. Two weeks since the boys had spoken to each other (outside of practice of course).

It had also been two weeks since Hinata practically begged Atsumu to have sex with him to get back at Kageyama. Yeah…he preferred not to think about that. Every now and then the memory would resurface, and he’d immediately turn to Atsumu to apologize, kiss him, nuzzle his neck. Just _something_ to tell him that he was sorry and that it would not happen again, ever. No matter how much Kageyama seeing that girl hurt him, it was unfair of him to use Atsumu like that. And he knew it. So lately he’d been trying this thing called “thinking before acting”. Well, more like “scanning his brain for ulterior motives before proceeding”. His mind played funny tricks when it came to that raven haired setter.

They were sitting in Hinata’s living room, cozied up on the couch, when Atsumu popped the question, “Do you wanna come watch one of my soccer games?”

Hinata raised his head from Atsumu’s chest. He smiled. “Yeah, I’d love to watch you play.”

Atsumu grinned and kissed him. “Okay. I’ll have my friend Kaiyo watch with you. She’s really sweet, I think you two would get along. She comes to all our games because her cousin’s on the team. You know Terushima, right?”

Hinata took a moment to process what he just said. “K-Kawasaki Kaiyo?” he stuttered.

Atsumu nodded. “I didn’t know you knew her! Well, I guess it makes sense since you two are in the same class…”

Hinata swallowed. “You know, I think I actually have something to do that day,” he lied. God, he felt bad, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sit for an hour one on one with Kageyama’s new girlfriend.

Atsumu frowned. “I didn’t tell you when it is, dummy.”

Hinata turned red. “Oh, uh, I-I mean I’m probably g-gonna be busy,” he stammered.

Atsumu sat up. “If you don’t wanna go to one of my games, that’s fine, Shoyo. It’s whatever you wanna do. But I can tell you’re lying through your teeth right now, so whatever this is about, spit it out.”

Hinata averted his eyes. “It’s not that I don’t wanna go, I just…” He sighed. He couldn’t tell Atsumu that it was about Kageyama’s new girlfriend. He didn’t like bringing up Kageyama when they were together. It made things feel tense, awkward, for some reason. “Nevermind. I’ll go.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “You know you don’t _have_ to, right?” He tilted Hinata’s chin up so that he’d meet his eyes. “I just wanted a cheerleader by my side, that’s all.” His lips quirked upwards into a smirk.

Hinata blushed. “I want to go!” he said quickly. “I do. I’m just nervous, I guess. The other guys are just…intimidating.” He supposed it was partly why he was hesitant to go, but it clearly wasn’t the main reason. Not necessarily a lie though, right? He was trying to make less of those.

Atsumu grimaced. “Yeah, we’re not really that close. They can be total dicks if you know what I mean. But…”

“But you play on the same team, so you have to make it work,” Hinata finished for him.

Atsumu nodded. “I guess you wouldn’t really know what that’s like, since you seem to be pretty close with everyone on the volleyball team.”

“Yeah. I’m grateful that I have such amazing people with me.”

Atsumu smiled. “You play great together.” He leaned in slightly.  
Hinata’s breath caught in his throat. Atsumu’s face was just a few inches from his. He blushed, averting his eyes. “I’m sure you guys do, too.” He hesitated. “Guess I’ll have to see. This weekend, right?”

“Yup. Saturday.” The blonde leaned in even closer. Hinata could feel his breath on his face. If it had been any other circumstance, he would have pulled back out of disgust, but this was Atsumu, and whatever Atsumu did made butterflies erupt in his stomach.

Atsumu grabbed his jaw gently and pulled him in for a kiss. Hinata immediately melted into it. God, Atsumu’s lips were so soft. _Probably from all that vanilla chapstick,_ thought Hinata. Atsumu’s tongue snaked across his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and he parted his lips so that he could slip it inside. It was soft as always, warm and addictive. He tasted of the hot chocolate they’d gotten after practice. Hinata yearned for more.

Atsumu pulled back suddenly. “All right, movie time!” He flopped back down on the couch and hit play on the movie they’d gotten halfway through the previous day. He was grinning childishly.

Hinata rolled his eyes but said nothing. There was little that could get between Atsumu and his horror movies, he knew from experience. 

* * *

The crowd watching Atsumu’s game wasn’t big per say, but just large enough that Hinata felt slightly on edge. Parents and students alike were chattering excitedly about the game that was about to begin. Instead of sitting in the bleachers, Hinata chose to lean against the front railing so he’d have a better view of the field, which was absolutely fucking massive. Hinata couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that the players had to actually run across that thing let alone kick a ball across it.

Atsumu was currently leading Karasuno’s soccer team in stretches. First they did lunges, then quads, then calves and arms. Even from the sidelines, Hinata could make out the curves of his thick, muscular thighs. He watched them flex as he did a thigh stretch. Hinata felt his face grow warm. _God, what’s wrong with you? Get it together!_ Hinata chided himself. Atsumu, similar to the libero of the Karasuno volleyball team, Nishinoya, had a different uniform than the rest of his teammates. He was the only one wearing a long sleeved shirt, and instead of orange and black, his number seven jersey and shorts were all black.

He looked, to put it simply, really fucking hot.

“Hi! Hinata, right?” sang a familiar voice.

Kawasaki Kaiyo was waving to him. Her pretty black hair framed her face perfectly and hung nearly to her waist. A light blush dusted her smooth skin. She had on a cute black skirt, tennis shoes, and a pink hoodie with small red lettering on the chest.

Beside her stood a sulking Kageyama, dressed in a hoodie and sweats. His head was down and his hands were shoved deep into his pockets.

Hinata stiffened. _What the hell is he doing here?_ he wondered, irritated. _Kageyama doesn’t even like soccer! She must’ve dragged him here against his will._ This surely complicated things. Just being this close to the setter was making Hinata nervous.

“I don’t think I got to introduce myself last time we ran into each other,” Kawasaki said. “I’m Kawasaki Kaiyo, but you can just call me Kaiyo. You’re dating Atsumu, right? I feel like we’re already friends!” She smiled warmly at him. 

Hinata offered her a shy smile. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Ah, we’re not really, um…dating.”

Kaiyo blushed. “Oh! Sorry, that’s just what everyone’s been saying.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine!”

“You know Kageyama, right?” said Kaiyo, effectively changing the subject, to Hinata’s relief. She judged the setter forward.

He kept his head down. “Hey,” he grunted.

Hinata swallowed. “Hey.” His voice was hoarse. He felt his hands beginning to sweat, and he wiped them on his jeans anxiously.

“Is this your first time watching Atsumu play?” Kaiyo asked.

Hinata nodded. “He came to one of my volleyball games to cheer me on, so I thought I’d return the favor.” He smiled at the memory. That was the day they’d had their first kiss. “I don’t really know much about soccer, though.” He added nervously.

“That’s okay, neither does Tobio! The game’s pretty easy to understand though. I played up until last year, so I know quite a bit.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up. “Wow, really? That’s awesome!”

Kaiyo blushed. Something on the field caught her eye. “Oh, look! The game’s starting!”

Hinata turned his attention to the soccer field. Atsumu and the captain of the opposite team were shaking hands in the middle of the field while the rest of the players stood arranged in their respective positions. After they shook hands, Atsumu walked back to the goal to position himself readily between the two goalposts. He began putting on his thick rubbery gloves.

 _Wow, goalie and captain? I bet that puts a lot of stress on him,_ Hinata thought. He couldn’t help but feel impressed, and slightly…proud?

Once Atsumu gave a thumbs up to the referee, signaling he was ready, the ref blew the whistle. As soon as the shrill noise filled the air, the member of the opposite team who was starting with the ball passed to his teammate. The game began.

Instantly the players towards the middle of the field began to advance forward, yet not enough to crowd the ball. The opposite team, dressed in pink and yellow jerseys, passed between one another, weaving through blockers, or whatever term was used in this unfamiliar sport.

As if reading his mind, Kaiyo pointed to the field and said, “The people on defense are called defenders. They basically protect the goal with Atsumu and focus on giving the ball to the midfielders, who are the ones you see constantly running back and forth up and down the field. The forwards are the ones who stay up the field and score, though there’s no real rules on who can and can’t score. Midfielders and forwards work together. Well, they all do.”

“Can goalies score?” Hinata asked, eyeing Atsumu.

Kageyama scoffed. “Of course the goalies can’t fucking score,” he muttered as if this was common information.

Hinata narrowed his eyes. “I wasn’t asking you, asshole.”

Kaiyo frowned. “Actually, Tobio, goalies _can_ score. And don’t be rude, you’ll scare Hinata off.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him childishly. Kageyama rolled his eyes, though Hinata was certain he saw a smile tug at the corners of his lips. The expression made his heart do cartwheels.

“Atsumu plays both goalie and centre mid. He switches out with Ushijima in the second half.” She lowered her voice. “Between you and me, Ushijima could use some work on his goalie skills. Sometimes Atsumu will play full games in goal, but that can get pretty boring if the defensive wall is strong. I think today he wanted to play both to show off for you, Hinata.” Kaiyo winked at him. Hinata blushed.

Kageyama cleared his throat. “What’s the role of centre mid?”

Kaiyo looked shocked. Afterall, Kageyama never spoke to her unless he was being asked a question. Even then, he’d usually ignore her. “Oh—um, it’s basically the person who gets the ball to the strikers so that they can score.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up. “Like a setter!” he exclaimed.

Kageyama scowled. “Not the same thing, dumbass.”

“Pretty much,” Hinata shot back. He beamed. He couldn’t believe it. Atsumu was practically a setter and a libero all in one!

They turned back to the game. The ball shot up and down the field, back and forth, passed between players and dribbled between defenders. Everyone’s kicks were incredibly strong. The opposite team was slowly pushing its way up the field, though, nearing Karasuno’s goal. One of their players crossed the ball over to the left side of the field and in came a second attacker, zooming in and kicking the ball straight towards the goal, angled for the upper right corner. Hinata gasped.

Atsumu dove to the right and caught the ball in his hands. He made it look effortless, casual. Hinata could see his grin from here. He pointed a finger up the field before running up, tossing the ball, and delivering a swift kick sending it flying through the air…all the way across the field. Hinata’s jaw dropped. He had never seen something so fantastic.

“Holy shit!” he exclaimed. “He just sent it all the way to the other side!”

Kaiyo grinned. “Didn’t I tell you? He’s our star player.”

Hinata shook his head in disbelief. _Wow,_ he thought. _Atsumu’s really strong if he’s able to kick it that far._

The first goal was scored ten minutes into the game. Hinata was not used to points lasting this long. Terushima Yuuji was the one who shot the ball into the goal, but what caught Hinata’s attention was the set up. Bokuto, another one of Atsumu’s rowdy teammates, dribbled up the field and passed the ball a bit ahead of Terushima who rushed up the field and booted it into the goal. He and Bokuto bumped chests when the play was over.

“Wow, they’re good,” Hinata said to himself.

Kaiyo grimaced. “Yuuji’s a lazy bum. His footwork is also uncoordinated.” Kageyama snickered. “He usually gets swapped out for the second half because his stamina’s shit.”

Hinata giggled. “A little harsh, don’t you think?”

Kaiyo shrugged. “Well, we’re cousins, so he lets me off the hook. We’ve been practicing together our whole lives, so I know his playing style pretty well. He doesn’t really like to try when things get tough.”

By the time half time arrived, the score was still 1-0 favoring Karasuno. “I’m gonna talk to Yuuji. You two can stay here if you like,” Kaiyo said. She leaned over to peck Kageyama on the cheek and walked away.

An awkward silence fell between the two boys. Hinata bit his lip. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans. “Kaiyo’s really sweet. Easy to talk to,” he said after a minute of torturous silence. 

Kageyama grunted.

“She seems to know a lot about soccer.” He hesitated, then added, “You should have her come to one of our games sometime. I bet she’d be really into it.”

Another grunt. God, this was insufferable.

Just then, Hinata looked across the soccer field to find Atsumu with his shirt off, chatting animatedly with his teammates. His eyes widened. _Atsumu shirtless…in uniform and cleats…_ He could not get enough. His eyes were practically bugging out of his head.

Kageyama coughed loudly, dragging Hinata’s attention away from the blonde and back to the grumpy boy beside him. He was scowling.

“What?” Hinata snapped. “The fuck are you looking at?”

“Just the drool coming out of your mouth,” Kageyama retorted.

Hinata blushed. Though he knew Kageyama was kidding, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve anyway. “Shut up,” he muttered grumpily. He turned back to the field. Atsumu had a different jersey on now, one to match the rest of his teammates—orange and black.

Hinata shivered slightly. “God, it’s fucking freezing,” he muttered, blowing hot air onto his shaking hands.

“Should’ve brought a fucking jacket then.”

“I didn’t realize it was going to be subzero on this fucking field,” Hinata snapped.

“Dumbass.”

“Dick.”

After a moment, Kageyama pulled his hoodie over his head, handing it to Hinata wordlessly. 

Hinata stared at it. “I’m not—”

“Just take it,” Kageyama said sharply, thrusting it towards him. “You’re cold, so just take the damn thing.” His cheeks were slightly pink.

Hinata swallowed and took it in his hands. It was soft, still warm from Kageyama’s body heat. He was like a furnace, always producing heat, never cold. It was one of the things Hinata loved about him because he was so nice to cuddle and hug and touch.

Hinata blushed. “Thanks,” he said. He slipped it over his head.

 _Oh, god._ Kageyama’s scent. It was all over Hinata, the scent of his shampoo and his skin and his cologne. Memories flooded his brain, images of the two of them with their arms around each other, with Kageyama’s lips on his neck, with him hovering over Hinata and laying beside him and holding his hand as they walked home from practice. His brain was short circuiting. Hinata held the soft material to his nose, inhaling deeply. God, it was him.

Kageyama watched him, a curious expression on his face. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Hinata looked up. He blushed. “I—it smells like—” He stopped himself. “Nothing. Nevermind.”

“Hey, Hinata!” shouted Terushima all of a sudden. He was jogging over to where they were sitting. “How do you like the game so far?” His tongue piercing flashed in the sunlight.

“Oh. Hey, Terushima. Nice goal you scored.”

Terushima grinned. “Came to watch me, didja? Just couldn’t get enough of me after last night?”

Kageyama’s hands balled into fists.

Hinata blushed. He knew Terushima was joking, but Kageyama wasn’t exactly one for his type of humor. Neither was Hinata, but he put up with it for Atsumu’s sake. _Where is Atsumu, anyway?_ he wondered.

Hinata placed a hand on Kageyama’s arm. “He’s just joking, Kageyama. We didn’t actually—”

“Hey, Hinata!” boomed Bokuto, slinging an arm around his shoulder. _God, when did he creep up?_

Hinata squirmed under his strong grip. “Oh, uh, hey.” Hinata liked Bokuto fine, really. He didn’t make the same sexual comments that Terushima did, rather, he was just rowdy and loved to clap you on the back _hard_. But he was a good natured guy, Hinata could tell. He seemed fairly close with Atsumu, at least more so than Terushima.

Terushima pouted. “No hug for me, Hinata?” He held his arms out.

Hinata sighed and leaned into him slightly. Terushima wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight.

“Jesus~” Hinata choked out, being practically lifted off the ground by Terushima’s embrace. His arms were trapped against his sides, so he couldn’t push him away.

“That’s enough Yuuji, you perv,” said Kaiyo harshly. She was walking over to them with her arms crossed. She grabbed Terushima’s earlobe and tugged, hard, until he finally yelped and let go of the redhead. Hinata fell back into Kageyama, rubbing his sides with a grimace. “You guys have a game to get back to. At least, Bokuto does. Yuuji, get to the bench.”

She pointed in the direction of the soccer team, which was currently in the middle of a huddle. With one last wink at Hinata, Terushima jogged away with Bokuto in tow.

“What the fuck is his deal?” Kageyama said angrily.

Hinata shrugged. “He’s just like that.” He squirmed in discomfort at the very thought of Terushima touching him again. He felt the need to wash his hands after his comments as well.

Suddenly, the ref’s whistle was blown, signaling the beginning of the second half. This time Atsumu was starting just outside the center circle instead of in the goal.

All at once he was zipping around the field, taking the ball, dribbling up, passing, dropping back to defend. Like a fucking machine. Hinata watched him with wide eyes. He studied the way his strong legs carried him, how he called out loudly for the ball and instructed for his teammates to “drop back” or “mark someone”. He was fit to be captain, that much was clear.

Best of all was his footwork. He weaved easily through defenders, tipping the ball up with the toe of his cleat, pulling fakes, or just dribbling too fast for them to keep up. It was as if the ball was connected to his foot by an invisible elastic string, his ball control was so good. He made his way up the field and pointed to Bokuto, who was now playing left wing spiker, and did a specific motion with his hand. There was a curt nod from the other boy before they both jumped into action—Bokuto sprinted down the field and Atsumu went wide and chipped the ball up so he could bounce it off his head into the goal.

Hinata’s jaw dropped. Just five minutes into the second half, Atsumu had already assisted them in scoring a second point.

The crowd cheered and Kaiyo grabbed Hinata’s hand, holding it up so Atsumu could see. Hinata blushed. Atsumu flashed him a grin before heading back to his starting position.

Karasuno ended up winning the game four to one. The other team scored on Ushijima off of a penalty caused by Bokuto. When the game finally ended, the crowd cheered and Hinata clapped his hands, letting out a small whoop. Atsumu grabbed his stuff and jogged over to them, grinning. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his cheeks were flushed.

“Hey guys,” he said, grinning. He leaned over the railing to kiss Hinata, who kissed him back excitedly, not caring for once that they were surrounded by people.

He pulled back, licking his lips. They tasted of Atsumu’s salty sweat. Hinata decided he liked it.

“What did you think?” Atsumu asked, looking at Hinata.

“It—you were amazing,” he said, smiling. “I had no idea you could play like that.” He reached for Atsumu’s hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. God, he just wanted to touch him so bad. He looked so fucking hot like this—sweaty and flushed after playing hard, wearing shorts that hugged his muscular thighs. Hinata longed to close the distance between their bodies.

Just then, Terushima appeared behind Atsumu, clapping him on the back. “Good game as always, cap.” He smirked at Hinata. “Hey.”

Hinata swallowed. “Hey.”

Kaiyo was glaring at him, her arms crossed. All traces of the sweet, kindhearted girl were left behind when she said sharply, “You need to pick up your feet, Yuuji. The ball isn’t going to come to you on its own.”

Terushima rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. I’m gonna head to the showers. You coming, Hinata?” he said, grinning.

Hinata’s cheeks grew hot.

“Watch it,” came a low growl.

Kageyama. So he had been listening after all.

Terushima raised his eyebrows. “Hear that, Tsumu? I think this one’s got the hots for your boy toy. Better keep an eye on him.” He winked. “Well, I’m heading off. See ya!” He threw up his hand in a wave and walked off.

Hinata looked down at his shoes. Atsumu reached across the railing to pull him to his chest. “I—Jesus, I didn’t know he was such a dick. I’m sorry, Shoyo. Are you okay?” He pulled back, examining Hinata’s face, a look of concern on his own.

Hinata nodded. “Yeah. Fine.” He was still reeling from the interaction. _What the fuck? ‘Boy toy’? Is that how they see me?_ His chest felt tight. He wanted to cry. _How fucking humiliating. And why did fucking Kageyama have to get involved?_ “I-I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” he mumbled. He felt several pairs of eyes on him as he walked towards the school building.

He entered to find that the halls were empty, not surprising since it was the weekend. Hinata wiped his eyes with his sleeve. It came back wet. He entered the boys bathroom, sniffling.

 _Splash._ The cold water felt good on his face. It calmed him, soothing the redness in his cheeks. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His honey brown eyes, fluffy orange hair, flushed pale skin. 

_Boy toy. Really?_

He groaned. “Fuck,” he muttered. “Fucking hell.” Terushima was really starting to piss him off. It was decided. He really didn’t like Atsumu’s teammates. He wondered how he could stand to play with them for this long.

Terushima’s words echoed in his head. What was it that made him say it? Did Atsumu…did he say something to the team? _No, he wouldn’t do that,_ Hinata thought quickly. _Never._

But still. There had to be a reason.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and Ushijima walked in, expressionless as always. Hinata smiled at him weakly. “Hey. Good game.”

Ushijima nodded. He smiled, but it was…awkward, and slightly creepy. Hinata swallowed. “I’m gonna—”

“Are you—?”

They both stopped.

“You first,” said Hinata.

Ushijima nodded again, as if receiving an order from a teacher. “Are you and Terushima Yuuji—”

Hinata groaned. “God, you heard that?” He buried his face in his hands. It was bad enough that Kageyama, Atsumu, and fucking Kaiyo witnessed it. Ushijima? This was almost comical. “No, we’re not—we’re not doing anything. Definitely not. He was just…joking around.”

Ushijima nodded, _again_. “I see.”

 _Why the fuck are you interested? And what are you, stalking me?_ Hinata quickly shook the thoughts from his head. “I’m gonna go now,” he said awkwardly.

A nod. Another. Fucking. Nod.

Hinata left the bathroom in a hurry. _God, that Ushijima makes me uncomfortable,_ he thought as he walked down the hallway. He stopped to take a drink from the water fountain.

That’s when he heard muffled sobbing coming from around the corner. Hinata hesitated. Should he…? Curiosity got the best of him and he followed the noise to find Kaiyo sitting on the floor in front of the lockers, her knees pulled to her chest. Tears tracked their way down her smooth cheeks.

“K-Kaiyo?”

Kaiyo looked up in shock. “Oh, hey,” she said shakily. “Sorry, you don’t have to—”

“Can I sit?” Hinata asked. Despite hating the fact that she was hooking up with Kageyama, Hinata did in fact care for her. She was sweet, pretty, passionate. He could tell she was good. Good for Kageyama. And that made his heart hurt.

Kaiyo nodded after a moment.

“Do you wanna talk?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Tobio and I had a fight.”

Hinata felt horribly guilty about the small spark of pleasure this news ignited in him. He coughed. “Wh-What happened?”

A fresh wave of tears spilled down Kaiyo’s cheeks, though this time, they were black; her mascara was running. Hinata was surprised the product had lasted this long. “He’s so fucking hung up on his ex,” she muttered angrily. “And he won’t even tell me who she is.”

Hinata froze. _Oh._ That’s all he could think. _Oh._

“She’s all he talks about. He doesn’t even look at me when we’re together. Doesn’t fucking care. Everytime I kiss him, it’s like kissing a wall. He doesn’t talk, either. Just sits there and sulks. God, why did I ask him out in the first place?” She buried her head in her hands.

Hinata reached over to pat her shoulder awkwardly. He didn’t know what to say. Usually he was better at comforting people, but right now…this was uncharted territory. The problem was him, wasn’t it? This was his fault.

“Listen…maybe he just needs some time.” He cringed at the words. God, he said the most unhelpful shit.

Kaiyo shook her head, sniffling. “I don’t think so. I think…I think he’s still in love with her. You should see the way his face lights up when he talks about her, like she’s some angel sent from heaven. Or maybe the most interesting topic in the world. I swear he could go on for hours if I didn’t shut him up.” She laughed shakily. “God, I’m pathetic. Look at me, trying to date someone who’s in love with someone else.”

Hinata was blushing. He felt warm all over. _Kageyama loves me? No…he never said the words, not even when we were together._ And who breaks up with someone they’re in love with? What Kaiyo was saying wasn’t making sense to him. Kageyama didn't love him. He couldn't love him.

“You know,” Kaiyo said after a moment, “It was funny how he talked to you today. Even though you guys were teasing each other, it was good to hear him speak. I think I even saw him smile once or twice.” She sighed. “Whatever. I should probably head back. Not that Tobio even notices I’m gone.” She forced a smile. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom to clean up.”

And with that, they parted ways.

When Hinata walked outside, he was immediately stopped by the sight of Atsumu and Kageyama in conversation. Everyone else had already left the bleachers.

When Atsumu saw him walking over, his eyes lit up. “There you are. Must’ve been some shit.”

Hinata slapped his arm. “Fuck off. I was helping a friend.” _Friend_. Is that what he and Kaiyo were? Well, the word seemed somewhat fitting.

Atsumu snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Hinata blushed. He was acutely aware of how Kageyama was scowling at them. He kept his eyes on the floor, suddenly shy around the setter after what Kaiyo had said to him. Even though it wasn’t true (of course not).

“I was just talking to Kaiyo,” Hinata said softly. He slowly raised his gaze to meet Kageyama’s eyes, which were dark under the shadow of his hood. “I think you should go talk to her.”

Kageyama scowled. "I did talk to her, and she started crying."

Hinata frowned. "Probably because you've been an asshole the whole time you've been together." He looked up at Atsumu, who looked utterly lost.

Kageyama’s expression darkened. "I'm gonna head out,” he said after a moment. He walked away.

“What’s going on?” asked Atsumu curiously.

Hinata held a finger to his lips. “It’s a secret.” Atsumu smiled against his finger before taking the tip of it in his mouth, sucking on it.

Hinata pulled his hand back as quickly as if he’d touched something hot. “Jesus, we’re in public!” His eyes darted around the scene to find they were thankfully alone.

“Mmm." Atsumu grabbed Hinata's jaw gently and kissed him, squeezing his waist with his other hand. "Wanna go to my place?”

“Let’s go to mine. It’s closer.”

* * *

“I feel weird. I never wear my uniform around the house,” Atsumu said when they entered Hinata’s room.

Hinata flopped down on his bed. His gaze raked up and down Atsumu’s body, taking him in. His muscular thighs, bulging biceps under his long sleeves, the way his shorts hugged his ass. He swallowed. “I-I like it.”

Atsumu looked up. “You do?”

“Yes, dumbass. Come here.” Hinata held his arms out to him. Atsumu grinned and flopped down on top of him with his full body weight, crushing the air out of his lungs. Hinata slapped his back, coughing. “J-Jerk!” he choked out.

Atsumu raised himself on his hands so he was no longer resting on top of Hinata. The redhead scowled at him. He grinned. “Sorry for crushing you.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re just so small—”

“Atsumu—”

“—that I didn’t see you there,” the blonde finished, giggling.

Hinata narrowed his eyes. “Now you’ve done it. I’m not kissing you for the rest of the week.” He crossed his arms like a defiant toddler.

Atsumu pouted. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry! I take it back. How can I make it up to you?”

“By shrinking.”

“Something easier?”

“Hmm…” Hinata tapped his chin. “Buy me a meat bun the next time we walk home from school.”

“I do that anyway.”

“You’re right…two meat buns!”

“Okay, deal.” Atsumu grinned and leaned down to kiss him, but Hinata turned his head at the last moment, and he was met with a flushed cheek.

Hinata giggled. “Okay, I’m sorry, that was cheap.” He leaned forward to peck Atsumu on the lips, quick and chaste.

Atsumu groaned. “Does that even count?”

Hinata took him by the back of the neck then and kissed him slowly.

“Much better,” Atsumu murmured against his lips.

“Shut up. We’re kissing.”

“This is how virgins kiss.”

“I’m gonna bite you.”

Atsumu laughed then, and Hinata took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. It was warm, sweet. God how he loved his mouth. Atsumu kissed him back hungrily, tugging at his lip with his teeth, causing him to moan softly in surprise. 

Atsumu’s hands were on either side of him, caging him against the bed with his large frame. Hinata’s small hands slowly reached under his jersey to press against his hardened stomach. It was warm. His hands snaked upwards, roaming over the ripples of his abdominal muscles, mapping out every inch of his chest with his curious fingers.

He moved to his face, cupping Atsumu’s cheek as he kissed him deeply. Their tongues moved against each other slow and sweet. He could kiss him all day if given the chance.

Atsumu pulled back suddenly, sitting up so that he was straddling him, and the redhead instantly resented the distance between their mouths. Atsumu fumbled with the hem of Hinata’s sweatshirt—well, Kageyama’s.

“New sweater?” he mused, rolling the soft fabric between his fingers.

Hinata swallowed. “Yeah.”

“Funny. I thought I saw Kageyama wearing the exact same thing a couple days ago.”

“We have similar taste.”

“Mmm.”

A beat of silence passed between them. “Atsumu?” Hinata reached up to cup his cheek. He wasn’t mad, was he?

Atsumu sighed, leaning into the touch. “Do you wanna know what he and I were talking about today?”

He didn’t need to clarify who ‘he’ was.

Hinata swallowed. “Sure.” He would admit that seeing them in conversation after the game did pique Hinata’s interest, but why was Atsumu mentioning this here, now?

“He said he came to watch me, to see if I was good enough. I don’t think he was just talking about soccer though. If you catch my drift.”

Hinata blushed. “Oh.”

“He told me he’s not going to lose.” He hesitated. He looked Hinata dead in the eyes. “But that’s the thing—neither am I.” He leaned down then, brushing his lips against Hinata’s jaw, and whispered in his ear, “I’ve been too nice to your ex-boyfriend. I don’t like him.” He kissed the spot behind his ear, making him shiver. “I don’t like that you’re wearing his clothes right now. I don’t like how he looks at you. I said it didn’t bother me, but it did. It does.”

Hinata’s breath caught in his throat. He’d never seen this possessive side of Atsumu before. “You don’t need to worry about him,” he reassured him, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Atsumu turned his head to kiss his palm.

“But you still like him, don’t you? I know it’s unfair of me to just ask you to stop having feelings for him as if it’s that easy. But…” He hung his head. “I want to be enough for you. I want to be more than…than whatever I am to you right now.”

Hinata tilted his chin up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “You’re more than enough. You’re perfect.” He hesitated. “And I want that too. But I just…I don’t know. I'm still in that post-breakup stage I guess.” He cringed at the phrase. “It’s not that I don’t want to date. I just don’t want to feel like I’m breaking your heart or something just because I have lingering feelings for someone else. Does that make sense?"

Atsumu grinned. “Do I really seem that delicate to you? I can handle your little crush on Tobio-kun.”

"Really? ‘Cause you seem awfully jealous," Hinata mused.

Atsumu narrowed his eyes. "Maybe if you didn't smell like him right now my head would be a little clearer."

Hinata grinned and rubbed the sleeves of Kageyama's sweater all over his face, breathing in the scent, basking in it. "How 'bout now?" He giggled. Atsumu did not look amused.

The blonde took the hem of Kageyama's sweatshirt and tugged it upwards. Hinata raised his arms so he could slip it over his head. He balled it up and threw it into the corner. "Okay. Slightly better." Atsumu nuzzled his neck. "Why don't you wear my clothes?" he whined.

"I don't have any except for that one massive T-shirt."

"I'll give you a hoodie."

"It'll look like a dress on me!" Hinata complained.

Atsumu grinned. “I’ll find you a small one, from middle school.”

Hinata groaned. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Chuckling, Atsumu leaned in, brushing their noses together for a moment before kissing him slowly. Hinata pulled him closer by the back of his neck, deepening the kiss, tasting Atsumu’s sweat and the power bar he’d eaten after the game. Chocolate and peanut butter. He loved it.

Atsumu pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against Hinata’s. Hinata had nowhere to look but at his lovely, deep brown eyes. “I’m not going to lose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh i wrote this so quickly i feel kinda embarrassed by how eager i am. i used to play soccer so writing this was very nostalgic (that said i was horrible at it lmao). i just wanted to pop in and say that the kudos and comments mean SO MUCH TO ME like they are everything i look forward to in the day. bruh im pathetic lolz. n e ways hope u guys have a good day/night and that you enjoyed this chap!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata and kageyama are partners for a math project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> food for the kagehina shippers

Hinata almost couldn’t remember what his life was like before meeting Miya Atsumu. The blonde had a certain quality about him that made the rest of the world fall away, made it feel as though you were melting. That’s the only way he was able to describe it. He found himself aching for his touch constantly, texting him during their free periods at school, daydreaming about him when he was supposed to be taking notes during class…his brain was pretty much set on thinking about him every waking moment. Which Hinata didn’t mind.

“Oi.”

The familiar low voice snapped Hinata out of his Atsumu-induced daze. He raised his head from the pillow created by his arms, blinking slowly.

Kageyama was leaning over him with his hands on his desk. He was dressed in black jeans and a navy hoodie, which coincidentally matched his hair and eyes.

“Sleeping in class? That’s new,” he mused with a smirk. Right. They were in the middle of math. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to hesitate.

Then finally, “We’re partners.”

Hinata blinked. “Partners for…?”

He rolled his eyes. “Boke, were you even listening? We’re starting a new unit. Sato Sensei wants us to do this project together.”

Hinata felt a blush creeping up his face. “Oh…okay.”

“So…when do you wanna start working?”

“I guess we can do it today, after practice.” He’d just have to text Atsumu. They usually did homework together after school.

Kageyama nodded. “My house.”

Hinata’s heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t been to Kageyama’s house since…well, since before the breakup. The thought of seeing his room again, his bed where they had spent so many sleepless nights…well, it did things to his insides.

“Okay.” He swallowed. “Your house.”

* * *

Although Hinata had texted Atsumu not to wait for him after practice, when he and Kageyama walked out of the gym there the blonde was, a grin on his flushed face.

Hinata couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, although he wondered why he was sticking around since he knew he had to work with Kageyama.

“Hey.”

“You didn’t have to wait for me, you know,” Hinata said, blushing. He stood on his tippy toes to kiss him quickly on the cheek.

“I always wait for you. Let’s say it’s more for me than for you.” He grinned. Hinata blushed deeper and leaned up to kiss his soft lips.

“Should we go, Hinata?” Kageyama said from behind.

“Do you guys mind if I walk with you?” Atsumu said. “It’s on the way to my bus stop.”

Kageyama shrugged and led the way. Hinata laced their fingers together as they began walking, smiling. “How was practice?”

“It was fine. Lotta drills. Care if I smoke, Kageyama?”

“Whatever you want.”

Atsumu pulled out his pack of cigarettes and tapped one out, holding it out to Hinata. He lit them both as they walked. Hinata enjoyed the tingling sensation the smoke left in his lungs. He raised Atsumu’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “Sorry we can’t study together today,” he said softly.

Atsumu chuckled. “It’s all right. We weren’t getting much done, anyway.” He grinned slyly.

Hinata hid his red face in his shoulder. “Shut up,” he mumbled into his sleeve.

They walked in silence until they reached the street down which Atsumu had to turn. It wasn’t necessarily awkward or uncomfortable, just…quiet. A tired quiet, from exhausting their bodies during practice.

Atsumu stopped. “This is my turn.” Hinata squeezed their interlocked hands and pulled him down by the back of his neck to kiss him. Although their cigarettes had long since been reduced to smoldering buds, the taste of smoke lingered on the other boy’s tongue. Smoke and vanilla, just like their first kiss. Atsumu squeezed his waist with his free hand.

Hinata pulled back after a moment, remembering Kageyama was watching them with a scowl. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. Atsumu kissed him once more before they parted ways.

Kageyama was silent as they walked the rest of the way to his house. Hinata’s hands were shaky and sweaty with how anxious he was. He longed to say something, to break the uncomfortable silence, but what would he say? He chose instead to hum softly to himself. Yes, that did the job. It kept him from getting too wrapped up in his thoughts, instead focusing on the lyrics in his head.

Finally, they made it to the Kageyama residence. Hinata tried to steady his thumping heartbeat as they approached the front door. His entire body was quivering. Kageyama slid the key into the lock, and suddenly, all too quickly, the door was open.

It was as if he’d walked into a time machine. Kageyama’s home felt like a piece of his past, a set in a film that Hinata adored but hadn’t re-watched in a long time. The worn grey couch, the large TV on the wall, the stained coffee table with its stack of books and magazines. It was all so painfully familiar. Hinata remembered making out on that couch, the way Kageyama’s lips and tongue moved against his, his knee pressing up in between his legs. He remembered watching movies with their feet up on the coffee table, snuggled together under a soft blanket, Kageyama taking the opportunity every so often to slide his hand up Hinata’s thigh and squeeze. His face grew warm. He hid his blush with the back of his hand. Almost every room in this house was full of memories of them kissing, touching, laughing. It was too much. Hinata felt as if his brain were a flood zone.

Kageyama led the way to his room. Hinata’s heart was pounding at this point. He was certain the setter could hear it.

Kageyama pushed open the door. His room was as neat as ever, save for the volleyball magazine strewn across his bedspread. Hinata felt himself stop in the doorframe. He pictured an invisible barrier stretching between him and the room, which felt so far away. The memories—they felt far away too. Hinata couldn’t bring himself to look at Kageyama’s bed. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his desk, or his floor, or the volleyball that sat in the corner. He couldn’t look anywhere. He wasn’t ready.

His eyes settled on his socked feet. He tried not to focus on the scent hanging in the air, the scent that was so indescribably Kageyama.

“You coming in, or what?” Kageyama said after a moment.

His throat suddenly felt tight. “Y-Yeah.” He didn’t move.

He felt the setter’s eyes on him. He pictured him scowling. “You’re being weird.”

“I’m not being weird!”

“Just tell me what it is. Do you not wanna work in here? We can go to the living room if you want.”

Hinata shook his head. He raised his gaze slowly from his feet to scan the room once more. Kageyama was sitting on his bed, leaning back on his hands. He was giving Hinata a curious look.

Hinata took a step forward into the room. He stood there awkwardly, backpack slung over his shoulder, wondering what to do with himself.

“You can sit, you know.”

“I’ll stand.”

Kageyama rose to his feet then and took a few steps toward Hinata. The redhead leaned back slightly. He was close, too close in this room that smelled like him, in this room where they’d spent so much time together. Where memories were ingrained into every fiber of his sheets.

Kageyama leaned forward. He inhaled, then pulled back quickly, wrinkling his nose. “You smell like smoke.”

Hinata blushed. “Sorry.”

“You smoke now?”

“Sometimes. It feels nice.”

“It’ll rot your lungs.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Atsumu smokes. He’s fine.”

“Tell that to him when he’s hooked up to a ventilator.”

He glared at the setter. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” he snapped.

Kageyama scowled. “Change your shirt. You stink.” He turned to his dresser and rummaged around for a moment before tossing a balled up T-shirt Hinata’s way.

“I-I’m not wearing your shirt,” Hinata stuttered, throwing the shirt back at Kageyama, who caught it one-handed.

He frowned. “You wear my shirts all the time.” Hinata blushed. Was he serious? Didn’t he get it? He opened his mouth to retort, but Kageyama cut him off. “Or is this because you wear Atsumu’s shirts now?” He smirked.

The blush deepened. “Fine,” Hinata snapped, wrenching the shirt from Kageyama’s grasp, “I’ll wear the fucking shirt. But it’s not my fault you can’t handle the smell of smoke.” He left for the bathroom.

When he came back, dressed in a red T-shirt long enough to nearly cover his shorts, Kageyama was sprawled on his bed, scrolling through his phone. He had taken off his hoodie and changed into sweats. He patted the spot on the bed next to him, a message for Hinata to come sit.

He sat at the desk.

“We should really get working,” he said as he pulled his textbook and laptop out of his bag. He set them on the desk and began flipping to the page where the project instructions were.

He began to read aloud.  _ “You must create a slideshow or physical presentation outlining the basic concepts covered in the previous unit.” _ He heard Kageyama get up from the bed, but paid him no mind and continued.  _ “Provide your own example problem for each of the concepts. During your in-class presentation, your fellow students will—” _ Kageyama placed his hands on the arms of Hinata’s chair, leaning over him to read. He was way too close. Hinata’s breath caught in his throat. He coughed sharply.  _ “—will work together to s-solve your problems. Make sure to include an answer key.” _

“Seems easy enough,” said Kageyama after a moment, still leaning over Hinata’s shoulder.

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh. “Since when has math ever been easy for you?”

Kageyama scowled. “Shut up. You suck more than I do.”

“Nuh-uh. I’m pretty sure I scored better than you on the last exams.”

Kageyama spun his swivel chair around so he was facing him. He was still leaning over him, his strong arms caging Hinata into the chair. Hinata pressed himself against the back of the chair, tilting his head away from the other boy. His face felt way too warm. Way too red. Why did Kageyama still have this effect on him?

“M-Maybe we should ask Tsukki for help,” he suggested, voice shaking slightly. He hoped the other boy didn’t notice, but at the slight quirk of his lips, he knew he did. “He’s in pre-calc, isn’t he?”

“We are not asking that blonde twerp for anything.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “You should be nicer to him. He’s an ass, but so are you. And we get along, right?”  _ Or at least, try to, _ he thought.

“I don’t want to get along with Tsukishima.”

“I think you just hate him because he’s taller than you. And better at blocking.”

“What, you wanna fuck him now?”

“Shut up.”

Kageyama smirked. “Let’s just try to do it on our own first, before we dig our own grave by asking for his help.”

Hinata huffed. “Fine.”

They divided up the work by who would cover which concepts and began working, Hinata at the desk and Kageyama on his bed. Every so often Hinata would insert a meme into Kageyama’s slide so that the format would get messed up and the setter would freak out. The redhead would be grinning mischievously the whole time.

After over an hour of messing around on their slides, Kageyama finally broke. “Fucking hell. How am I supposed to explain a topic I don’t even understand?” He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach so that his face was pressed into the pillows.

“Should I call Tsukki?”

“No,” came a muffled voice.

“Okay…” Hinata sighed. Just then, his phone began to vibrate in his bag. He looked at it. Atsumu’s caller ID popped up and his heart did a backflip. “I’m gonna take this,” he said, standing.

Kageyama was already up. Suddenly the phone was plucked from his hand. Hinata turned around to find the setter holding his cell phone, thumb hovering over the ‘decline call’ button.

Hinata narrowed his eyes. “You fucker. Give it back.”

Kageyama’s eyes glinted as he said simply, “No.”

The redhead reached for it but Kageyama held it high over his head where he knew he couldn’t reach. It continued to ring.  _ Fuck. Atsumu’s waiting for me to pick up,  _ he thought. Without taking a moment to think about it, he leaped into the air to snatch the phone. His body collided with Kageyama’s, knocking the setter back onto the bed, Hinata falling on top of him. His grip on the phone remained strong, though, as the redhead attempted to pry it from his fingers, straddling him.

Finally he wrenched it from his grasp and hit ‘accept call’. “Hi,” he said, panting slightly.

Kageyama grinned from beneath him. Hinata shot him a death glare as he moved to un-straddle him, but the setter held him down by his hips, grasping the small stretch of pale skin that was revealed when his shirt rode up.

_ Oh. _

His touch felt like fire, sending a jolt through Hinata’s spine.

“How’s the studying going?” asked Atsumu.

Hinata swallowed. “It’s uh, it’s good.”

“Kageyama hasn’t tried anything, has he?” He could practically hear Atsumu’s smirk.

Kageyama’s fingers slipped under the hem of Hinata’s T-shirt then, the pads of his fingers brushing over the soft skin of his stomach. His touch was light and ticklish, making Hinata squirm. “M-Meaning?”

“You know, he—”

Just then, Kageyama’s light touches turned into full on tickles. Hinata gasped as his stomach and sides were attacked by the setter’s nimble fingers. He couldn’t help the breathy giggles that escaped him as he squirmed and writhed under his touch. With his free hand he tried to fend off Kageyama’s hands, but he was no match for the dark haired boy who knew exactly where his most sensitive spots were.

“Fuck—Tobio, that—tickles!” Hinata mustered between gasps.

Tobio grinned. “Gonna hang up the phone?”

“You w-wish, asshole!”

“Shoyo?” Astumu sounded strange. “What’s going on?”

Hinata’s grip on his phone was loose; Kageyama was able to easily swipe it from him. He held the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he continued to squeeze and tickle Hinata’s stomach and sides.

“Sorry man,” he said, not sounding apologetic in the slightest, “We’re busy. Gonna hang up now.”

“Put Shoyo back on the phone.”

“Can’t. We’re studying.”

“It doesn’t fucking sound like you’re studying!”

“We have unique methods.” Hinata felt tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes from all of the laughter. “I’m hanging up now. See ya.” Kageyama shut off the phone before Atsumu could protest.

He squeezed Hinata’s waist one last time before finally letting his hands rest on the small of his back.

Hinata glowered at him, still slightly breathless. “You asshole, you know I hate being tickled.”

Kageyama grinned somewhat apologetically. “Oops…guess I forgot.”

The redhead scowled, though part of him felt warm and…giddy? He hadn’t gotten to see this playful side of Kageyama in so long. It was a version of himself he rarely showed to anyone else. Plus, the feeling of Kageyama’s hands on his lower back was doing things to him. His face and body felt warm.

Kageyama’s thumbs pressed into Hinata’s sides as he shifted to a sitting position, the redhead now on his lap. Hinata swallowed. Kageyama’s gaze was level with his. His blue eyes bore into him, though they didn’t hold their usual scowl.

Hinata averted his eyes, praying Kageyama couldn’t see the blush beginning to creep up his neck. “I should go,” he said.

“Wanna stay for dinner?”

Hinata looked up quickly. “Wh-What?”

Kageyama looked serious. He leaned forward slightly. “Let me reiterate—please stay for dinner.” His face was so  _ close. _ Hinata could make out every familiar detail of his features—his long, dark lashes that he’d always envied him for, the flecks of grey in his dark blue eyes, the way his bottom lip stuck out more than his top.

Hinata swallowed. “I-I don’t—I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” asked Kageyama, frowning.

_ Because I don’t know how much more of this I can take. Because I’m sitting in your lap right now and your hands are on my back and all we’re supposed to be doing is studying. Because your room smells and feels so familiar that it feels like there’s a physical anchor to it in my chest. Because your eyes are so knowing and beautiful I fear that if I look at them any longer I won’t be able to control myself. _

“Because I have to call Atsumu back,” Hinata muttered.

There it was. That familiar scowl. “Just talk to him tomorrow.”

“I can’t. He’s probably worried right now.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Kageyama’s lips. “Worried, hmm? About what?”

Hinata rolled his eyes but said nothing to further entertain the setter in this regard. “Plus, you’re a horrible cook and I’d rather have my mom’s curry than whatever burnt, sour dish you come up with.”

“Okay, that was just rude. I’ll have you know there’s leftover pizza in the fridge.” Kageyama’s eyes glinted. “And ice cream. Chocolate fudge. I know you love it.”

“I hate chocolate,” Hinata lied. Chocolate fudge ice cream sounded really fucking good right now. Everything about staying over at Kageyama’s house sounded good. He wanted to sit on his couch and watch TV while eating leftovers and feel like things were back to the way they were.

But he  _ couldn’t. _ He owed that to Atsumu, didn’t he? 

“There’s salted caramel, too,” Kageyama offered.

“Fuck salty sweets.”

“You love salty sweets.”

“I hate them.”

“Fine. Just pizza, then.”

“I hate pizza.”

“Fine! We can order takeout, if that’s what you really want.”

“It’s not that,” Hinata grumbled. Why couldn’t Kageyama just take the hint?

“What is it, then? Are you gonna tell me or do I have to tickle you again?”

Hinata stiffened. “Don’t even fucking think about it.”

“Then…” Kageyama leaned in slightly, eyes never leaving Hinata’s. Hinata swore their noses were only a few inches apart. “Will you please stay with me?”

Hinata averted his eyes. “I…”

Kageyama grinned. “Is that a yes?”

Hinata didn’t know what he was saying. Was he really agreeing to this? Dinner at Kageyama’s house?

“Dinner, and  _ that’s it,” _ he mumbled. “I have homework.”

Kageyama grinned. “Is ice cream included with dinner?”

Hinata hesitated. Ice cream sounded good. Kageyama sounded good. His house, being in his lap, wearing his shirt, it was all  _ good. _

“I’m still deciding.”

* * *

Kageyama warmed the leftover pizza in the microwave as Hinata relaxed on the couch, pretending to watch the volleyball game on the TV while actually watching the setter in the kitchen instead.

Kageyama glanced up at him, as if sensing his eyes on him. “What?”

Hinata looked away quickly. “Don’t nuke the pizza for too long. You’ll make it gross.”

“I think I know how to operate a microwave,” Kageyama shot back.

“I wouldn’t get cocky if I were you, Mr. ‘can you open the oven for me, it’s too hot!’,” he said, making his voice high pitched. He smirked at the memory of their first time baking together. Hinata had asked Kageyama to take the brownies out of the oven, and the setter turned pale, mumbling awkwardly about how sticking his hands in hot things made him nervous. Hinata never let him live it down.

Scowling, Kageyama balled up a paper towel and chucked it at Hinata’s head, though the redhead deflected it easily. “Shut up.”

The pizza was ready after a few minutes. Kageyama set their plates and napkins on the already cluttered coffee table and they sat next to each other on the floor, facing the TV with their backs against the couch.

That was when he produced a bottle of ranch from his pocket.

Hinata groaned. “Jesus, I forgot you like to put that shit on your pizza.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” Kageyama said as he squirted a blob of white salad dressing onto his plate.

“Are you kidding me? Shit’s disgusting!”

“Eating pizza plain is worse!”

“What do you mean ‘plain’? It’s pizza, not bread!”

“Fuck off.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the game on the TV. They ate in silence for a few minutes, though it was far from uncomfortable. It was nice, sittin here in Kageyama’s living room, watching volleyball and making the occasional comment to each other. It was familiar. Hinata found himself smiling, blushing, glancing over at the setter when he wasn’t looking. He was just so nice to admire. His jet black hair, the soft slope of his nose, his plump lips that he worried between his teeth as he watched the players on the screen.

Kageyama caught on quick, though. After ten minutes, he paused the TV and turned to face Hinata. “You keep looking at me weird,” he said. “Spit it out.”

Hinata blushed. “I’m not looking at you weird.”

“You totally are.”

“It’s just…” He hesitated. “It’s getting late, and I should probably leave soon.”

“Already?” Kageyama frowned.

Hinata felt bad. God. He didn’t know why Kageyama was being so…clingy certainly wasn’t the right word, and neither was affectionate, but it was somewhere along those lines. He  _ liked  _ it. He liked that Kageyama wanted him to stay for longer. He liked that he was so reluctant to let him go.

“Fine, I guess I’ll stay for ice cream,” he said with fake reluctance.

Kageyama smiled. He stood and grabbed both of their plates and brought them to the sink, Hinata trailing after him. As Kageyama did the dishes, he checked the freezer for the ice cream.

He spent a good minute or so moving things around in search of the tub of chocolate fudge before Kageyama finally sighed and walked over.

“It’s here, dumbass,” he said, leaning over Hinata to grab a tub of ice cream that was wedged between two packs of red meat. Hinata’s eyes widened. Kageyama’s chest was pressed up against his back, his whole damn body cornering him against the fridge. Kageyama closed the freezer door and let his hand rest against the fridge in front of Hinata.

Hinata swallowed. He turned around slowly, the tub of ice cream gripped tightly in his hands. Their faces were inches apart. Kageyama was smirking slightly, leaning one strong arm against the fridge, towering over Hinata.

“Sp-Spoons,” Hinata stuttered, blushing. “We need spoons.” He quickly ducked under Kageyama’s arm, effectively escaping his prison against the fridge.

His hands fumbled with the drawer handle. Why was he shaking like this? Was Kageyama really able to make him this much of a mess just by  _ standing behind him? _

They opened the container of ice cream and dug in with their spoons. It tasted absolutely delicious. Hinata closed his eyes, savoring the sweetness. He was grateful for the momentary distraction from his racing heart and sweaty palms. Kageyama never failed to make him nervous. He could be doing the most casual thing and Hinata’s body and mind would still go crazy.

Hinata spotted a large chunk of brownie in the ice cream and dove for it with his spoon. 

Kageyama apparently had the same idea. “You fucker. That’s mine,” he growled.

“I saw it first!” Hinata exclaimed, nudging Kageyama’s spoon away to get at the brownie.

“Like hell you did!”

They battled for a moment, spoons clashing against each other with dull clicks. Hinata couldn’t contain his giggles.

Finally Kageyama was able to scoop the brownie up in his own spoon. He grinned triumphantly at the smaller boy.

Hinata pouted. “Whatever. I get the next one.”

“If you can get it in time.”

“Asshole.”

Hinata took another big bite of chocolate ice cream. “Mmm, this is really good,” he murmured. He ran his tongue over his top lip, catching the ice cream that had smeared there before taking the time to lick his spoon clean, sucking on it.

Kageyama was staring at him.

Hinata scowled. “What?”

The setter cleared his throat, cheeks slightly pink. “N-Nothing.”

Hinata shrugged and took another bite. “Have you and Kaiyo been on a date yet?” he asked after a moment.

Kageyama gave him a weird look. “What makes you ask that?”

“Have you?”

“No.”

Hinata couldn’t deny the small bit of happiness this brought him, though he forced it down quickly. “No wonder she’s depressed,” he said nonchalantly.

Kageyama scowled. “She’s not depressed. Why are we even talking about this, anyway?”

“Because you and your girlfriend haven’t been on a date yet.” Hinata didn’t know why he was pressing on with the subject. Perhaps it made him happy, knowing Kageyama wasn’t. Was he sick for that? Maybe. “Can I sit on the counter?”

“You always sit on the counter. There’s no point in starting to ask now.”

Hinata grinned and hoisted himself up onto the cool marble. The sensation of the cold surface against his bare thighs made him shiver. He grabbed the tub of ice cream and put it in his lap so that Kageyama would come closer. His plan worked.

“If you don’t like talking to her, you guys could try the movies. That requires little talking.”

Kageyama grunted. He stood in front of Hinata and scooped a bite of ice cream out of the tub, which rested between his thighs.

“You could have a picnic in the park.”

“Hm.”

“Ooh, I know! You should take her into the city. I’m sure she’d like that.”

Nothing.

“Dinner date?”

Silence.

Hinata sighed. He scooped a bite of ice cream from the container between his legs, but stopped before putting it in his mouth. “I know! Go to the pool!”

Kageyama scowled. He placed his hands on the counter, on either side of Hinata’s thighs.

Caging him in once again. He was good at that.

“Maybe I don’t want to go on a date with Kaiyo,” he said.

Hinata frowned. “She’s your girlfriend.”

“I wish she wasn’t,” said Kageyama bluntly.

Hinata gaped at him. “That—That’s mean, you know. You can’t just say stuff like that.” He suddenly felt guilty. He knew Kageyama wasn’t happy with Kaiyo. He knew he didn’t want to be with her. And here he was, rubbing it in as if it was some joke. He felt like he’d done wrong by the poor girl, who was living in near complete oblivion.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t tell me, tell Kaiyo!”

“She’s not even here!”

Hinata whacked him on the shoulder with his free hand. “Apologize.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, Kaiyo.”

At this, Hinata felt a little better. A little less like a shitty person. But he would definitely stop with the dating talk, for Kaiyo’s sake.

He hadn’t realized the ice cream in his spoon was melting. A drop of chocolatey sweet dripped onto his thigh, startling him. “Ah,” he muttered. “Messy.”

Kageyama’s hand moved from the counter to wipe away the chocolate with his thumb, swiping across Hinata’s inner thigh. The redhead nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact, though it lasted only a second. Kageyama licked his thumb, grinning. “Sweet.”

Hinata was sure his face was as red as a tomato. Kageyama, meanwhile, looked perfectly composed. Hinata swallowed. He wanted…he wanted Kageyama to touch him again.

Wait,  _ what? _

Just then, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway shocked both of them out of their respective trances.

Kageyama’s eyes widened. He jumped back as if electrocuted. “Y-You should go,” he said quickly. “I’m really sorry. But my mom’s home, and I—fuck, I need you to leave out the back.”

Hinata let out a laugh before realizing he was serious. “You’re kidding. Out the back? Why?” He’d met his mom before. It’s not like she was around often, but in the few times they’d interacted she’d seemed…fine. Well mannered and collected.

It’s not like she hated him or anything.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hand and pulled him onto his feet, dragging him towards his bedroom. “Grab your stuff. You can give me my shirt tomorrow.”

“But—”

“It’s really important that my mom doesn’t know you were here, okay? So—”

“Tobio?” His mother’s lilting voice filled the house. “I’m home!”

“Fuck!” Kageyama hissed. “You have to hide. I’ll make her leave so you can slip out, okay? Just, like, get under the bed or something.” Hinata nodded along dumbly and did as he was told while Kageyama left his bedroom to greet his mother.

As Hinata was sliding himself under the bed, he came face to face with a familiar box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

And…boxers with little white stars on them. They were  _ his. _ He suddenly recalled the day he lost them. The two had torn their clothes off each other so fast they didn’t think about where they were throwing things.

Suddenly the space under Kageyama’s bed felt very hot. Cramped. He snatched the boxers and scrambled to get out from under the bed, bumping his head in the process.

Voices could be heard from the other room. The walls were thin, so Hinata was just barely able to make out what they were saying.

“Eating ice cream?” came Kageyama’s mother’s voice.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Did you have a friend over? There’s two spoons.”

Hesitation. “Earlier, yeah.”

“Someone I know?”

“No.”

Hinata scrambled to gather his laptop and books, shoving them hastily into his backpack as they continued talking.

“It wasn’t that boy, was it?”

He froze.  _ Boy? What boy? _

“He has a name, you know,” Kageyama said, tone hinting at his annoyance. “And no, it wasn’t him. I told you that we broke up and that I wouldn’t see him anymore.”

Hinata’s stomach dropped. Oh.  _ Oh. _ They were talking about him. He suddenly became very interested in what Kageyama’s mother had to say.

“That’s good. I’m glad I didn’t have to say anything to your coach,” said Kageyama’s mother. “The team would have been helpless without you.”

Hinata frowned. Huh? What did Coach Ukai have to do with anything? And why was it ‘good’?

“That’s not true.”

“Hmm, isn’t it?” A pause. “Well, I’m going to take a quick shower. I’ll be in Tokyo this week, so I’ll leave you cash for groceries.”

“Right. Thanks.”

Footsteps made their way upstairs. Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief. If Kageyama’s mother was upstairs, that meant he could leave.

But—what the fuck was going on? Why did Kageyama’s mom think it was a good thing that they no longer saw each other? Did she…not like him? Hinata racked his brain for any sour memories he had of her. He came up empty.

Wait. Wait wait wait wait. Did she have something to do with why Kageyama broke up with Hinata in the first place?

Just then, the door opened and in slipped Kageyama. “Hey. Sorry for making you hide under the bed, I was worried she might come in here.”

Hinata swallowed. “It’s fine.”  _ What’s going on? _ He had so many questions for the setter, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask any of them.

Because he didn’t  _ want  _ to talk about the breakup. It was painful. He didn’t want to know Kageyama’s reasons, though his brain told him each night that there were a multitude of reasons why Kageyama wouldn’t want to stay together. For one, he was short, which made their kisses more awkward. He was annoying. His laugh was weird. His hair was too bright and stuck out in all directions, making it look as if he’d been electrocuted. His skin wasn’t clear. He was bad at math and school in general. His blocks and receives could use work. The list went on and on.

But what if it had nothing to do with Hinata, after all?

He’d never asked why before, that was because he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want Kageyama to say something like, “Your breath stank” or “You were starting to get on my nerves” or worst of all, “I just don’t feel the same way”.

Fear gripped at Hinata. He didn’t want to open that door. Because it was over, wasn’t it? Reopening old wounds would do nothing but cause them both pain.

So he left quickly. Kageyama walked him to the door, and when they said goodbye it was neither tense nor awkward, which was good, right? Yet Hinata still felt a heaviness in his chest. There was something he needed to say, but couldn’t.

He hurried down Kageyama’s street, shivering slightly in the cold night air. Only when he turned the corner onto his street did he become aware of the hot tears slipping down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all comments and kudos appreciated!! sorry this one took me longer to write, been struggling with how I want the story to go.


End file.
